Vestido, véu e valium
by finchelouca
Summary: E se Quinn não tivesse sofrido um acidente no final de "On my way"? Como isso poderia mudar as coisas em Glee? Finchel teriam se tornado Sr. a Sra. Hudson? Esta fic é a primeira de uma série de finais alternativos que pretendo fazer, partindo de algum ponto estratégico da série. Espero que leiam e gostem!
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, leitores lindos! =D**

**Bom, a ideia dessa fic é ser parte de uma série de fics, todas trazendo finais alternativos para Glee, a partir de um ponto qualquer da série.**

**Nessa aqui, eu fiz com que a Quinn não sofresse o acidente que ela sofreu no "On my way" e mudei um pouquinho o próprio episódio. **

**Quero saber de vocês se querem que isso seja uma one-shot e fique exatamente como está ou se vocês gostariam que eu reescrevesse o resto da terceira temporada, tendo como base o que mudou com a ausência do acidente.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

"Então, Finn? Quer falar algo?" O Sr. Schuester perguntou, lembrando-se do pedido que o aluno lhe fizera no começo do último ensaio do coral antes das Regionais. A preparação tinha acabado e professor havia reunido todos em uma roda, para dizer as últimas palavras de incentivo anteriores à competição, que ocorreria no dia seguinte.

"Sim." Finn respondeu, um pouco nervoso. "Sei que é de última hora, mas depois da competição amanhã, Rachel e eu vamos nos casar, com o Juiz de Paz, no Centro Municipal de Lima."

"Vai ter um pequeno lanche depois." Rachel acrescentou, de pé ao lado do noivo. "Eu e meus pais ficaremos fazendo mini sanduíches a noite toda."

"Com tudo o que tem acontecido ultimamente..." Finn explicou, se referindo à tentativa de suicídio de Karofsky. "...pensamos muito sobre o que o Sr. Schue falou e não queremos esperar mais. Queremos viver cada dia como se fosse o último. Então queríamos agradecer muito a vocês que nos apoiaram na nossa decisão de nos casarmos."

"E aos que não eram talvez os maiores fãs das nossas núpcias iminentes, agradecemos também." Rachel interviu. "Então, depois que ganharmos, amaríamos se vocês fossem ao nosso casamento."

Todos bateram palmas, o diretor do coral gritou um "Vamos detonar!" e eles juntaram suas mãos no meio da roda, levantando-as juntas, ao proferir um grito de guerra.

Os rapazes levaram Finn para a casa de Puck para uma despedida de solteiro improvisada, pois, além de não haver tempo para pensar em nada mais elaborado do que encher a cara de cerveja e jogar vídeo game, eles não tinham idade para beber em bares. As meninas, por sua vez, acompanharam Rachel a uma loja de vestidos, onde ela escolheria um modelo para si e outro para as madrinhas usarem.

"Muito obrigada por terem vindo hoje me ajudar a escolher o meu vestido e provar o de vocês." Rachel disse, de dentro de um trocador, enquanto as meninas já estavam vestidas, esperando que ela saísse para vê-las e mostrar o que estava experimentando.

"Eu e a cor rosa temos tido uma briga por 17 anos e eu não acredito que agora vamos ter que fazer as pazes." Santana comentou, se referindo à cor do vestido.

"Que legal! Parece que eu estou usando a mesma cor por fora e por dentro." Brittany teve uma reação oposta à da namorada.

"Eu encontrei! Acho que eu encontrei o certo." Rachel falou, empolgada.

"Finn tem que ser a pessoa certa, porque eu não vou fazer isso duas vezes." Santie declarou, em seu fingido mau humor característico.

"Não o Finn! O vestido. Eu acho que é esse!" Disse, saindo da cabine, eufórica, e fazendo Tina soltar um suspiro de admiração.

Oh, meu Deus, Rachel! Você está tão linda que eu poderia chorar." Mercedes elogiou.

"Você gostou de verdade?" Questionou a noiva.

"Sim! Você parece uma noiva daquelas de cima de um bolo de casamento." Tina respondeu pela outra.

"Se ela fosse uma adolescente judia pequena." Quinn falou baixo, felizmente não capturando a atenção das demais com seu comentário pouco pertinente.

"Incrível! Eu nem acredito que você vai casar!" Sugar observou.

"Eu odeio ser estraga-prazeres, mas, Rachel, você tem certeza de que está preparada pra isso?" Quinn perguntou, séria.

"Eu nunca estive mais certa de nada na minha vida inteira." Berry assegurou. "Além disso você não pode soletrar infinito sem Finn."

"Ok, eu tentei ser racional com você e tentei ser gentil sobre isso, mas eu não vou ficar aqui sentada, vendo você estragar sua vida, se casando com Finn Hudson!" A loira continuou, fazendo uma careta de desprezo ao falar do noivo.

"Mas eu não vou estragar! Eu vou começar minha vida com ele." A morena corrigiu, chateada com aquela que ela considerava uma amiga, apesar dos problemas do passado.

"Tem mais alguém que concorda comigo sobre isso?" Quinn tentou conseguir ajuda, mas ninguém disse nada. "Parece que eu sou a única com coragem aqui pra dizer." Bufou. "Rachel, a coisa que eu mais admirava em você era ser uma garota que nunca se desculpou por suas ambições. Você é a estrela mais brilhante entre nós. Gostem ou não, é a verdade." Disse, se desculpando com as demais. "A gente está chegando perto da graduação e você fica escondendo a sua luz atrás dessa coisa estúpida de casamento com o Finn? Eu nunca pensei que Rachel Berry seria uma pessoa com medo de conquistar o mundo."

"Ok, então." Rachel assentiu, magoada. "Se é assim que você se sente, eu prefiro que não vá ao casamento."

"Tudo bem. Eu não vou." Quinn saiu, indo tirar a roupa de madrinha e as meninas, que antes estavam animadas, ficaram em clima de velório, até irem embora da loja.

No entanto, no dia seguinte, Quinn ficou um pouco arrependida ao ver o jeito como Finn incentivava Rachel, antes de todos entrarem no palco, a dar o melhor de si e brilhar, como a estrela que ela era. Também acabou se dando conta de que a amiga podia ter uma voz maravilhosa e muita técnica, mas seu diferencial era a paixão que colocava nas coisas e, sem Finn Hudson ao lado dela, talvez fosse lhe faltar esse ingrediente essencial para o sucesso.

Então, depois que o Novas Direções foi agraciado com o troféu de campeão das Regionais, se classificando, assim, para as Nacionais daquele ano, e depois de ter tido uma reunião com Sue Silvester, na qual recebeu de volta seu uniforme de Cheerio, ela foi procurar Rachel.

"Oi! Como estou?" Ela perguntou, exibindo o uniforme, ao encontrar a garota em um camarim, aguardando a hora de se arrumar para a cerimônia. "A treinadora Silvester me deu há pouco e eu não pude resistir."

"Bem, estou feliz que você esteja feliz." Rachel respondeu, sincera, apesar de ainda magoada com a loira. "Todo mundo merece ser feliz."

"Quando você tava cantando aquela música, você tava cantando pro Finn e apenas pra ele, não é? Ele realmente te faz tão feliz?" Arguiu e teve um aceno como confirmação. "Então, eu quero apoiar vocês, Rachel e Finn, e ir ao casamento, se não for tarde demais."

Rachel ficou muito feliz e abraçou Quinn, que retribuiu o abraço, mesmo que de forma meio hesitante. Então ela se despediu, dizendo que iria passar na loja e ver se ainda havia um vestido de madrinha para ela, o que acabou atrasando um pouco a cerimônia e deixando todos nervosos.

Rachel ficava mandando mensagens e pedindo para a loira se apressar, enquanto Finn, que não deveria, mas já tinha visto a noiva, ficava dizendo que eles não podiam continuar aguardando ou o Juiz de Paz iria embora sem realizar o casamento. Os pais de Rachel e o padrasto de Finn, por sua vez, aproveitavam o tempo de espera tentando bolar um plano para impedir que o casamento acontecesse, pois achavam os dois muito novos e precipitados, e somente a mãe do rapaz defendia que eles deveriam deixar os jovens tomarem suas próprias decisões e apoiá-los.

Hiram e Burt tiveram que tomar calmantes, ao ver que, àquela altura, não havia nada mais que pudessem fazer, e, já mais calmos, passaram a apenas cruzar os dedos, torcendo para que o Juiz fosse mesmo embora, visto que Rachel permanecia irredutível quanto a esperar por Quinn.

"Aceite! A Quinn não vem!" Santana falou, quando viu Rachel mandar mais uma mensagem.

"Ela disse que estaria aqui, ok?" Rachel teimou, mais uma vez, andando de um lado para o outro. "Eu não quero começar sem ela."

"Rachel, nós temos que fazer isso agora ou perderemos a hora reservada." Finn repetiu, já incomodado demais para ser compreensivo.

"Não podemos esperar mais cinco minutinhos?" Ela pediu de novo, fazendo bico.

"Não, Rach. É agora ou nunca." Declarou, sério, gerando um suspense entre os presentes, e enchendo de esperanças Leroy, Hiram e Burt.

Mas foi aí que uma Quinn Fabray ofegante entrou correndo no salão de espera do Centro Municipal de Lima, arrancando o casaco que usava sobre o vestido de madrinha, enquanto Mercedes já se levantava e ajeitava o véu da noiva, sorridente.

"Então, o que estamos esperando?" Ela brincou, fazendo todos rirem, e então eles se arrumaram do modo como deveria ficar o cortejo e seguiram para o salão principal, onde Finn e Rachel se tornariam, enfim, o senhor e a senhora Hudson, dentro de alguns minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

"E onde vocês vão morar, cara?" Perguntou Puck, enquanto pegava um sanduíche de uma das bandejas dispostas sobre uma das mesas montadas no porão da casa dos Berry, onde comemoravam o recente enlace matrimonial de Finn e Rachel.

"Lá em casa, porque assim fica mais fácil eu continuar trabalhando com o Burt e guardar uma grana, até o final do ano letivo." Finn respondeu, pegando um canapé de uma outra bandeja.

"Também é melhor do que morar com dois sogros, né, brother?" Sam comentou, servindo quatro copos de refrigerante.

"Até porque a gente sabe que a Berry não é nada silenciosa." Puck sorriu maliciosamente, levando um soco forte no ombro. "Ai, cara! Pra que isso?"

"Pra você não falar assim da minha mulher. Não é legal! E ela não é mais Berry, tá? Ela é Hudson agora." Sorriu, sabendo que parecia um bobo, mas nem se importaria se os amigos implicassem. Era o bobo mais feliz de todos!

"Hudson ou Berry... tanto faz. Eu não tenho culpa se vocês não se importam que a gente escute, quando vocês deixam a gente na sala e vão pro quarto sozinhos." Puck retrucou.

"O Puck tem razão nisso e, mesmo na sua casa, eu acho que você vai ter que dar um jeitinho nela." Blaine comentou, também acostumado a estar na casa de Finn quando este recebia visitas da então namorada e os dois acabavam no quarto, aproveitando a ausência de Carole e Burt. "O Kurt também costumava ser barulhento, mas aí eu..."

"Ah, não!" Finn fez careta e tapou os ouvidos, nervoso. "Pelo amor de Deus, Blaine! Eu não quero saber de você e do meu irmão!"

"Desculpa." Blaine riu, sem jeito, enfiando um salgadinho na boca.

"Mas voltando à nova Sra. Hudson e tudo mais, onde vai ser a lua de mel?" Sam fingiu curiosidade, apesar de Kurt ter dito a todos que os recém-casados não iriam viajar e, no quarto de Rachel, onde esta estava rearrumando o cabelo depois de ter retirado o véu, Tina fez a mesma pergunta à noiva.

"A gente vai ter que ficar por aqui mesmo. Nós não temos dinheiro pra uma viagem, e a Carole até nos ofereceu, mas achamos melhor que ela guardasse, pois certamente vamos precisar, quando formos pra Nova York." Rachel respondeu, cabisbaixa. "De qualquer jeito, não ia dar pra gente viajar, assim no meio das aulas." Disse, tentando disfarçar o incômodo.

"Você não usou nada azul, velho, nem emprestado." Sugar observou, deixando de fora o algo novo, pois na verdade tudo que Rachel estava usando era novo. "O noivo te viu antes do casamento e você não vai ter lua de mel?" Questionou, preocupada.

"Bobagem!" Rachel riu, levantando-se, pois ficara enfim pronta para se juntar ao marido e aos convidados que já estavam no porão. "Eu não acredito que nada disso dê realmente azar e, além do mais, foi com o meu Finn que eu me casei, então nada pode dar errado."

"Eu também não acredito nessas bobagens." Santana concordou.

"De todo modo, seria bom dar atenção às demais tradições." Sugeriu Mercedes.

"Como o que?" Rachel perguntou, curiosa.

"Jogar o buquê, ter uma romântica primeira dança como casados... essas coisas." Quinn foi quem respondeu.

"Mas não é uma festa, gente." A noiva franziu a testa, preocupada.

"É claro que é uma festa!" Brittany discordou, animada. "Tem até aquele bolo de escadinha, com bonequinhos engraçados."

"Britt não era pra contar!" Santana reclamou com a namorada, que fez um bico, confusa.

"Finge que não sabia, quando o vir, ok?" Tina pediu, segurando as mãos de Rachel. "Foi um presente da sua sogra e ela se esforçou muito pra conseguir um bolo como aquele tão rápido."

"De qualquer forma, continua não sendo uma festa, pra gente ter uma primeira dança e eu jogar o buquê." Rach duvidou.

"Tem uma máquina de karaokê, um monte de amigos metidos a cantores, um mini palco, e seis damas de honra solteiras, dispostas a brigar pelo buquê! Não precisa de mais nada!" Mercedes assegurou.

"Vamos, porque eu sei a música perfeita pra cantar e colocar você e o meu ex perna de pau pra dançarem." Quinn avisou, indo na frente.

Tina e Mercedes ficaram com Rachel no topo da escada, enquanto a loira desceu, combinando tudo com Santana, e foi convidar o parceiro perfeito para cantar com ela, enquanto a latina levava Finn para a ponta da escada, para aguardar a esposa.

"Por favor, eu peço a atenção de todos." Quinn falou no microfone, enquanto Sam apertava os botões do controle remoto e preparava a base de karaokê correta. "Vamos receber agora, pela primeira vez e para sua primeira dança o Sr. e a Sra. Hudson." Gritou, e todos bateram palmas, enquanto Rachel descia as escadas e dava uma das mãos para Finn, que a recebeu com um beijo demorado no rosto, caminhando, em seguida, com ela para o centro do porão, enquanto eram observados por todos os presentes.

"My love, there's only you in my life, the only thing that's right." Sam cantou os primeiros versos e o casal começou a dançar.

"My first love, you're every breath that I take. You're every step I make." Quinn continuou, enquanto Rachel pensava em como aquela música era mesmo perfeita.

"And I... I want to share All my love with you. No one else will do..." Os dois cantaram juntos estes versos e os demais, enquanto Finn e Rachel apenas se movimentavam sentindo o calor um do outro e a felicidade de serem, enfim, um do outro definitivamente.

Outras canções foram cantadas pelos membros do coral, enquanto acontecia o lanche de comemoração pelo casamento. Karaokê para eles era sempre garantia de diversão e, naquele momento, também era algo que eles estavam usando, na maior parte do tempo, para homenagear seus líderes. Puck e Blaine cantaram Heaven, do Brian Adams, Tina cantou Love is waiting de Brooke Fraser, Kurt cantou I wouldn't mind de He is we. Até o mentor do grupo, Will Schuester, dedicou a canção Nothing's gonna change my love for you, de Glenn Medeiros, ao casal.

É claro que não seriam justamente Finn e Rachel que ficariam de fora, então ela escolheu uma canção antiga da qual seus pais gostavam muito, chamada Nobody does it better, de Carly Simon, que dizia muito sobre Finn e o que ele representava em sua vida.

"Nobody does it better. Makes me feel sad for the rest. Nobody does it half as good as you.

Baby you're the Best." Ela cantou sem medo, pois tinha realmente a certeza de que ninguém podia ser melhor para ela do que Finn.

Finn, por sua vez, esperou a mulher se distrair, conversando com os amigos, para programar sua música e se declarar mais uma vez para ela por meio de uma canção.

"I live my life for you. I want to be by your side. In everything that you do. And if there's only one thing you can believe. Is true, I live my life for you." Cantou com todo o sentimento que tinha dentro de si. As palavras da música do Fire House poderiam ser consideradas exageradas se entoadas por outros maridos ou namorados, mas no caso dele eram apenas verdadeiras.

O ponto alto, no entanto, ficaria, como sempre, para a hora do dueto do casal, mesmo que este não tenha sido ensaiado, como era na maioria das vezes. Rachel escolheu a música e mostrou ao marido, que concordou com sua escolha, sorrindo amplamente e beijando os lábios dela, que teve que se afastar e pedir para ele se controlar até um pouco mais tarde, antes que eles chamassem a atenção dos demais para a troca de carinhos.

"From this moment life has begun." Rachel começou, já arrancando suspiros das meninas mais românticas.

"From this moment you are the one." Finn continuou, olhando para ela, como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali, porque ela realmente era a única coisa que importava para ele, naquele momento, e a única mulher que importaria dali em diante.

"Right beside you is where I belong." Rachel voltou a cantar, com toda a certeza de que seu lugar era ao lado dele e de que sua escolha tinha sido certa, independentemente do que pensassem Quinn ou até seus pais.

"From this moment on." Finn cantou, mesmo sabendo que não era, na verdade, a partir daquele momento que eles pertenceriam um ao outro. Eles pertenceram um ao outro no exato momento em que se viram pela primeira vez! "From this moment I have been blessed. I live only for your happiness."

"And for your love I'd give my last breath. From this moment on." Ela fez um sinal, indicando que queria continuar. "I give my hand to you with all my heart." Afirmou, segurando a mão dele.

"I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start." Ele sorriu porque a música espelhava toda a sua ansiedade em descobrir o que a vida reservava para os dois.

"You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you." Os dois cantaram juntos e assim seguiram pelo resto da música, porque era assim que seguiriam pelo resto da vida! O primeiro de seus sonhos estava se concretizando e os outros, quaisquer que fossem, um ia ajudar o outro a alcançar.

Durante o resto da música alguns casais começaram a ocupar a pista improvisada. Kurt e Blaine foram os primeiros, seguidos por Carole e Burt, e Santana e Brittany. Sam se atreveu a convidar Mercedes, e Puck fez o mesmo com Quinn, e, secretamente, os quatro invejaram Finn e Rachel pela coragem de assumir o amor e lutar por ele com unhas e dentes, enquanto eles apenas dançaram e depois seguiram cada um para um lado.

Depois de tanto romantismo, Mike resolveu dar uma de DJ e colocou músicas mais animadas e dançantes, e os jovens ficaram horas comendo, dançando, batendo papo e rindo, enquanto Burt, Carole, Hiram, Leroy e alguns parentes das duas famílias conversavam na sala de estar, um nível acima. Os três homens ainda não estavam satisfeitos com o casamento, mas tentavam não demonstrar, afinal só traria sofrimento a todos não apoiar uma decisão que já havia sido tomada e concretizada.

"Um minutinho de sua atenção, por favor." Kurt disse, usando o microfone, quando já era noite e todos demonstravam estar cansados. "Bem, como todos sabemos, esses pombinhos arrulhantes que hoje passamos a chamar de Sr.e Sra. Hudson não vão ter uma lua de mel apropriada, por motivos de força maior." Afirmou e o casal ameaçou falar alguma coisa, mas ele fez um sinal para que esperassem. "Então, como bom irmão e amigo... e agora também cunhado... que sou, eu resolvi dar uma forcinha para que eles tivessem pelo menos uma noite de núpcias à altura. Falei com todo mundo e todos colaboraram com algum valor, e por isso eu agradeço em nome deles e do meu. Sim, do meu também, afinal por que não evitar ouvir a Rachel sendo a Rachel, nem que seja por uma noite, hum?"

"Kurt!" Rachel praticamente gritou.

"Oooops!" Ele engoliu seco, ao ver o semblante dos pais dela e a amiga com o rosto enterrado no peitoral do marido. "Bom, isso não vem ao caso, não é?" Continuou, tentando sair da "saia justa" em que colocara a amiga e, consequentemente, a si mesmo. "O importante é que todos contribuímos e alugamos o melhor quarto do melhor hotel de Lima, e aqui está a reserva." Sorriu, descendo do palco e entregando um cartão ao irmão, que o abraçou agradecido, sendo seguido por Rachel, que até desculpou o discurso infeliz do amigo, ao saber que teria uma noite completamente a sós com Finn ao menos.

Os recém-casados abraçaram todos os amigos, agradecendo e também se despedindo. Rachel jogou o buquê, que foi pego por Sugar, e foi buscar, no quarto, uma bolsa que já estava preparada, com alguns itens pessoais e uma camisola nova que ela tinha comprado para a ocasião, mesmo pensando que eles dormiriam na casa dos Hummel-Hudson.

Foram até a porta da casa, sendo seguidos pelos convidados, que fizeram questão de jogar arroz nos dois e de vê-los embarcar no carro de Finn, que tinha sido trazido pelos meninos mais cedo, sem que ele tivesse percebido, e enfeitado com latas, papel higiênico e bolas, como manda a tradição.

Havia as palavras Felicidades e Finchel escritas em todos os vidros e, enquanto os convidados viam o carro sumir no horizonte, Finn e Rachel seguiam mesmo ao encontro de sua felicidade.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn escancarou a porta e pegou Rachel no colo, do jeito que manda a tradição, fazendo a garota dar uma risada alta e calorosa. Entrou, então, com ela no espaçoso e elegante quarto de hotel, e bateu a porta com o pé, carregando a mulher até próximo à cama e colocando-a no chão. Os dois trocaram olhares e sorrisos apaixonados e ele deslizou as costas da mão pela maçã do rosto dela, que fechou os olhos, se entregando àquele toque sutil, mas tão gostoso, por um tempo, antes de segurar a mão dele e levá-las aos lábios, beijando demoradamente.

"Eu te amo, Finn." Ela disse, ao abrir os olhos, e vê-lo com os seus grudados nela.

"Eu te amo mais, Sra. Hudson." Ele afirmou, segurando os rosto dela entre as mãos e beijando-a com doçura.

"Sra. Hudson." Ela repetiu. "Soa bem. Muito bem! Foi a melhor escolha, apesar de meus pais não terem gostado muito."

"Nossos pais acham que estamos fazendo uma grande besteira." Observou, um pouco magoado.

"Eles se preocupam." Deu de ombros. "Mas eu nem sei por que falei dos meus pais. Somos só eu e você hoje, Sr. Hudson."

"Somos só eu e você." Concordou, deslizando as mãos pela cintura dela.

"Eu vou me preparar." Disse, entusiasmada, pegando a bolsa que deixara no chão a seu lado, ao entrarem, mas sentiu a mãe dele em tirando o objeto da sua, enquanto ele balançava a cabeça negativamente. "As minhas coisas, Finn. A minha camisola especial..."

"Depois!" Ele a interrompeu. "Deixa isso pra depois. Você tá tão linda assim!" Observou-a da cabeça aos pés, encontrando enfim seus olhos novamente. "Você vai vestir muitas camisolas pra mim, todos os dias, mas eu só vou poder tirar você de seu vestido de noiva uma vez... só hoje." Ele colocou de novo as mãos na cintura dela, levando uma até as costas e procurando pelo fecho do vestido, mas foi surpreendido por um longo caminho de botões. Franziu a testa e ela respondeu, levantando a sobrancelha e os ombros. "Não vai ser isso que vai me impedir, babe." Sorriu maliciosamente, virando-a de costas para si.

No começo, ele teve um pouco de dificuldade com os botões, mas logo que pegou o jeito foi abrindo um a um e aproveitando para deslizar as pontas dos dedos pelas costas dela. Quando já havia uma parte considerável de pele à mostra, continuou lidando com os botões, mas começou também a distribuir vários beijos bem sutis pelo ombro, pelo pescoço e pelas costas da esposa. Quando fez, finalmente, o vestido descer ao chão, envolveu a cintura dela com um dos braços, passando os lábios por seu pescoço, enquanto usava a mão desocupada para tentar soltar o cabelo dela.

Rindo, Rachel o ajudou com os grampos que mantinham suas madeixas em um coque, e sacudiu a cabeça, para que eles caíssem livres sobre suas costas. Finn, então, virou-a de frente para ele, oferecendo-lhe uma das mãos, para que ela desse um passo à frente e deixasse para trás o vestido.

"Tem alguém vestido demais aqui nesse quarto." Ela disse, puxando o paletó dele. Ele terminou de tirar a peça, enquanto ela já descartava a gravata e começava a abrir os botões da camisa, que logo estaria no chão, assim como a T-shirt que ele usava por baixo.

"Tão linda!" Ele disse, suspirando, observando o corpo dela coberto por um conjunto novo de sutiã e calcinha de lycra e renda, e por uma cinta-liga e meias sete oitavos. "E queria trocar tudo isso por uma camisola?" Sorriu, divertido, e ela deu uma risadinha.

Ele tirou os sapatos e a calça rapidamente, ficando de cueca, mas só deixou que ela tirasse o sapato. Então a tomou nos braços, beijando seus lábios e foi caminhando com ela na direção da cama, onde se acomodaram, separando-se o mínimo possível para fazê-lo.

Continuaram se beijando, calmamente, por um tempo, quase como se fossem personagens de um filme e este estivesse sendo exibido em câmera lenta. Eles eram jovens, cheios de hormônios berrando dentro deles, sexualmente ativos havia pouco tempo, além de se amarem muito e terem muita química um com o outro, o que poderia fazer crer que eles estariam sempre loucos para arrancar as roupas de seus corpos e transar, na primeira oportunidade, mas não era bem assim.

É claro que às vezes era puro sexo, apressado e rude, com uma confusão de bocas e mãos em todos os lugares, corpos suados batendo um contra o outro e fazendo um barulho muito característico, que se misturava aos gemidos indecifráveis dele e aos gritos incrivelmente afinados dela. Era assim quando ela aparecia no meio da tarde e interrompia as maratonas de vídeo game dele, ou o trabalho na oficina, ou quando ele a levava para casa no começo da noite e eles corriam contra os ponteiros do relógio, prestes a marcar a hora da chegada dos Srs. Berry.

Porém, sempre que eles tinham tempo juntos, as coisas começavam suaves, lentas, românticas, como tinham sido na primeira vez dos dois. Obviamente, naquela ocasião, uma das razões para a delicadeza era o fato de que ele estava com medo de machucá-la, mas os outros motivos continuavam presentes, fazendo tudo sempre parecer uma estreia. Em primeiro lugar, Finn sempre queria fazer cada momento de intimidade entre os dois durar o máximo possível. Em segundo, desejava todas as vezes tentar descobrir alguma coisa nova que ainda não soubesse sobre o corpo de Rachel e a maneira como ele reagia a cada estímulo seu. E em terceiro e principalmente, era mais em cada toque, em cada gesto, do que por meio de palavras que ele mostrava o tamanho da sua adoração por ela.

Finn começou a tocar o corpo de Rachel, em todos os lugares, inclusive nos mais erógenos, mas sem tirar, ainda, a bela lingerie que ela tinha escolhido para o casamento. Queria gravar todos os detalhes que fossem específicos daquele dia em que tinham começado a formar sua própria família. Somente depois de um tempo, quando sua ereção já estava começando a se tornar incômoda e ela movimentava o corpo mais na direção dos dedos dele, foi que ele tirou o sutiã e explorou diretamente seus mamilos, com as mãos e a boca.

Rachel reagia os carinhos dele com deliciosos gemidos e tentando tocá-lo, mas ele não queria que acabasse logo, com ela masturbando o membro dele, então segurou as mãos dela, contra o colchão. Ele não foi bruto, mas empregou força suficiente para pará-la, o que a deixou mais excitada, porque ela gostava quando ele tinha atitudes assim mais enérgicas, que ele dominasse a situação, que se mostrasse seguro de si mesmo e do que fazia com ela. Sentiu a excitação ainda mais forte, o que sequer achava ser possível, quando ele começou a beijar seu abdômen, sabendo muito bem aonde ele iria chegar e o que pretendia fazer.

O rapaz demorou um pouco para soltar as meias da cinta-liga e os dois riram juntos da situação. Porém, assim que conseguiu, ele tirou a calcinha dela, devagar, e tocou seu sexo, deslizando dois dedos para dentro dela e pressionando o clitóris com o polegar. Deixou que ela aproveitasse um pouco e começasse a gostar muito para parar e ouviu um som de protesto tão espontâneo que era quase um miado. Sorriu maliciosamente e provocou, chupando devagar os dedos que tinham o gosto dela agora, antes de prová-la diretamente, enfim.

Ele esperou que ela gozasse em sua boca, apesar de louco para estar dentro dela, mas não esperou que ela se recuperasse da sensação e a penetrou logo em seguida. Não conseguiu esperá-la antes de atingir o máximo do prazer, mas isso não foi um problema porque ele continuou e, depois de um tempo de muitos estímulos, beijos e algumas trocas de posição, os dois gozaram de novo, quase no mesmo momento.

Depois de descansarem um pouco e de tomarem um banho, no qual trocaram apenas alguns carinhos, Rachel vestiu, afinal, a camisola especialmente adquirida para a noite. Mais uma imagem que Finn iria guardar para sempre em sua memória seria a da Sra. Hudson usando um modelo na cor rosa bebê com bolinhas brancas, que não seria nenhuma surpresa, se não fosse extremamente curto e decotado, e em um tecido completamente transparente, que deixava à mostra a calcinha no mesmo padrão e bem pequenininha até para ela.

Finn só não atacou a mulher naquele momento, e de uma forma bem menos doce que da primeira vez, porque os dois estavam com fome e já haviam falado sobre comer alguma coisa, enquanto tomavam banho. Ele estava deitado na cama, observando-a e ela procurava algum cardápio perto do frigobar.

"Olha! Tem um bilhete do Kurt aqui." Ela disse, mostrando-lhe um papel. "Diz que tudo que está no frigobar e no armário tá pago, mas que é pra termos moderação em tudo... grifando o tudo." Riu.

"Típico!" Finn revirou os olhos.

"Huuum... Tem um monte de coisas! Vem me ajudar!" Ele pediu, já com a mini geladeira aberta. "Várias frutas pra mim. Uns queijos e frios pra você. Chocolate... geleia. Vê o que tem no armário, amor."

"Tem umas torradas aqui... biscoitos... amendoins."

"Tem suco e refrigerante. O que você quer? Vamos levar pra cama, né?"

"Coca. E é claro... na cama."

Os dois se deliciaram com as coisas que os amigos tinham feito questão de providenciar para a noite deles ser perfeita. Brincaram de dar comida na boca um do outro, de tirar coisas dos lábios um do outro, o que normalmente acabava em beijos, ficando os petiscos momentaneamente esquecidos. Depois conversaram um pouco sobre tudo e nada, e curtiram uma preguiça, mas estavam ainda agitados demais para dormir.

"Is there anybody going to listen to my story: all about the girl who came to stay? She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry, still you don't regret a single day. Ah girl! Girl..." Finn cantarolou, fazendo carinho em Rachel, que estava deitada em seu peito.

"Por que você não me conta a história dessa garota, hum?" Ela pediu, sentando-se e olhando para ele, sorridente.

"Te contar?" Ele franziu a testa e ela assentiu. "Bom, no começo ela me pareceu um pouco louca! Falava muito e dizia coisa que eu não entendia... e parecia interessada demais e eu tinha uma namorada."

"Essa não é a boa parte da história, Finn!"

"Ok, meu amor." Riu, sentando-se também e acariciando o rosto dela. "Ela me chamou a atenção quando cantou. Tocou alguma coisa no meu coração, mas eu nem sabia direito onde ficava o coração, então eu também não entendi o que eu tava sentindo."

"Não sei como você passava em biologia, achando que o coração ficava do lado de direito e que mulheres tinham próstata." Os dois riram juntos.

"Naquele dia em que você armou um piquenique pra gente no palco do auditório, com aqueles copos de avião, e a gente se beijou pela primeira vez, eu não saí correndo por causa da Quinn. É claro que eu disse pra você não contar nada a ninguém por causa dela, mas não porque eu fosse apaixonado por ela e sim porque... você sabe, eu era idiota e me importava demais com o que os outros pensavam."

"A ponto de dormir com a Santana pra ser popular." Ela reclamou.

"Pensei que a gente ia deixar de fora as partes chatas, como esse período chato em que você era a garota do Jesse." Ele lembrou e ela fez uma careta. "De qualquer forma, o que eu quero te contar é que não saí correndo porque não gostei do seu beijo ou porque não senti nada, mas... porque, Rachel, eu senti TUDO! Eu senti o que vocês meninas gostam de chamar de borboletas no estômago, uma vontade louca de te beijar mais e mais e mais, e não parar nunca. Eu senti, naqueles poucos segundos, uma vontade enorme de fazer a Quinn desaparecer e com ela todo mundo que achava que o Quarterback tinha que namorar a capitã das Cheerios, pra poder ficar com você e só você, e isso me assustou! E eu senti também..." Ele coçou a parte de trás do pescoço, envergonhado. "Senti que eu ia gozar, se eu continuasse te beijando, porque eu não era propriamente controlado com essas coisas, naquela época e tinha que pensar em alguma coisa desagradável pra me acalmar e, ali com você, eu nem conseguia pensar direito."

"Foi por isso que você me disse, quando me pediu em casamento, que nesse dia eu tinha te deixado nervoso." Ela riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. "Eu nunca imaginei nada parecido. Eu me senti um lixo, por um bom tempo, e depois, quando a gente ficou junto e eu percebi que você não me achava feia e esquisita, eu passei a achar que simplesmente tinha sido pelo medo de alguém saber."

"Você já me enlouquecia, Rach! Assim como faz agora..." Ele beijou o ombro dela. "...e sempre vai fazer." Beijou o pescoço. "Eu te amo!" Beijou os lábios.

"Eu te amo mais, Sr. Hudson." Ela o beijou, de novo, e não demorou para que o beijo se tornasse mais urgente.

Eles começaram tudo de novo, afinal era a única noite de núpcias que eles teriam, e haveria muitas oportunidades para que ele continuasse recontando à mulher que amava a história linda dos dois.


	4. Chapter 4

Como Rachel e Finn não tinham viajado em lua de mel, lá estavam eles na semana seguinte assistindo às aulas do seu último ano no ensino médio e participando dos ensaios do Glee Club, normalmente. Isso se considerarmos possível chamar de normal uma semana em que o irmão do qual Blaine evitava falar apareceu, e todos descobriram que se tratava de um ator de comerciais que tinha ficado famoso recentemente, a treinadora Sue foi afastava de seu cargo de comando à frente das líderes de torcida e resolveu usar de seus métodos pouco amistosos para, segundo ela, ajudar Will com o coral, e ainda aconteceu um tradicional momento para os alunos que estavam prestes a se formar.

"Sabemos porque estamos aqui. Esperei cinco anos por isso!" Noah Puckerman falou, sentado no encosto de uma das poltronas da biblioteca e recebendo a atenção de todos os colegas do clube do coral, inclusive não-formandos. "Quero ideias para o dia de matar aula. Vai!"

"Caça ao tesouro Gershwin-Sondheim." Sugeriu Kurt.

"Isso parece uma tortura." Retorquiu Santana.

"Quero ideias boas, Kurt." Reclamou Puck.

"Maratona de dança. Ritmo louco... Ritmo louco 2011." Foi a contribuição de Mike.

"E um pub crawl não alcoólico?" Questionou Mercedes.

"É o dia dos formandos matarem aula, não idosos." Afirmou Puck, sarcástico.

"É primavera. Gostaria de ver algo dando à luz." Comentou Brittany e todos riram.

"Eu acho que deveríamos ir ao Six Flags." Quinn se manifestou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, e todos pareceram gostar da ideia, a julgar por seus sorrisos largos.

"A Srta. Fabray escolheu sabiamente." Puck fingiu solenidade. "Será o Six Flags! Reunião suspensa." Todos começaram a dispersar, falando juntos, animados. "Finn, pode ficar mais um segundo?" O melhor amigo pediu e ele franziu a testa, mas parou, permanecendo na biblioteca, enquanto os demais iam embora.

"Yeah!"

"Quero te mostrar um coisa!" O garoto de moicano disse, se aproximando de uma mesa. "O cara da Apple. O do Facebook. Abraham Lincoln." Foi enumerando, enquanto colocava fotos sobre a mesa. "O que eles tem em comum conosco?"

"Sei lá. Eram de corais?" Finn arriscou, confuso.

"Nenhum deles levou a escola a sério, cara! Foram excluídos pelo mundo até terem a Grande Ideia. Bingo! O resto é história."

"Tudo bem. Qual é a sua grande ideia?"

"Em Lima, só há vinte e duas piscinas." Afirmou, já tendo limpado todas. "No sul da Califórnia, há oitocentas mil! Eu vi no Google." Completou, orgulhoso de sua pesquisa. "Depois da formatura, vou me mudar para Los Angeles e expandirei meu negócio, e quero você como meu parceiro!" Afirmou, apontando para o peito de seu grande brother. 'Com seu cérebro e minha lábia, vou te dizer que arrasaremos."

"Cara, é uma honra que você tenha pensado em mim, mas depois da formatura vou pra Nova York com a Rachel."

"Certo. Mas... e se não fosse? Talvez ela não entre naquela escola chique ou, mesmo se ela entrar..."

"Eu e ela nos casamos! Você se esqueceu?" Riu. "Agora, eu tenho que ir aonde ela for."

"Porra nenhuma! É ela quem tem que ir aonde você for."

"Brother, isso é machista!"

"Ista por ista, ela querer que você vá pra um lugar onde tem tudo o que ela quer e não tem nada pra você é egoísta!"

"Ela sempre teve esse sonho e eu não tenho nenhum." Respondeu, se afastando, um pouco aborrecido.

"Okay, okay... mas pode me fazer um favor, pelo menos?" Pediu e Finn se virou para ele de novo. "Sabe aquela loira da Rua Sycamore que corta a grama usando um top?"

"Yeah... Sra. Tenninson."

"Essa! A jacuzzi dela emperrou e, como você entende muito de motores, pensei que poderia dar uma olhada e me ajudar nessa."

"Tudo bem. Posso fazer isso." Afirmou, antes de ir para mais um ensaio comandado pela Srta. Silvester, com a participação surpreendente (e nada boa!) do irmão de Blaine, que perdeu a admiração de Rachel e Kurt, ao dizer que teatro era chato e a Broadway estava morta, e fez brotar um sorriso convencido e esperançoso no rosto de Puck, bem como pensamentos novos no cérebro de Finn, ao afirmar que faculdades não serviam para nada e que os verdadeiros artistas contemporâneos fazem filmes e TV, por isso os aspirantes ao drama deveriam ir para LA e não para NY.

A ida à casa da tal loira que estava com a banheira quebrada, na tarde daquele mesmo dia, não surtiu o efeito que Puck gostaria, porque o fato de ela ser uma mulher mais velha gostosa não afetava Finn como afetava a ele. No entanto, também não foi totalmente infrutífera, porque os dois amigos tiveram outra oportunidade para conversar e agora o futuro empresário do ramo da manutenção de piscinas e jacuzzis tinha novos argumentos.

"Você diz que é um esforço em equipe, mas por que então é você quem sempre cede?" Perguntou. "Talvez seja hora dela pensar em você!" Enquanto Puck limpava a piscina e falava, Finn tomava um drinque servido pela dona da casa, fingindo indiferença, mas estava, na verdade, pensativo, desde a primeira conversa dos dois, horas antes. "Não é como se você fosse pedir pra ela sacrificar a carreira, nem nada. Você ouviu o irmão do Blaine. Los Angeles é o que há! Ela pode aparecer na TV, representar um papel... sei lá. E... você pode atuar também ou ir à faculdade, e este aqui pode ser seu trabalho. Você passa muito tempo pensando somente nela. Tire um tempo e pense em você!"

Finn mudou de assunto e eles terminaram o serviço rapidamente, mas ele não esqueceu as palavras do amigo, até a hora de pegar no sono, naquela noite. Rachel percebeu que ele estava agindo de um jeito diferente, mas ele deu a desculpa de estar apenas ansioso para matar aula e ir ao parque com todos, no dia seguinte, e ela, animada com o programa e, ao mesmo tempo, aborrecida com as interferências de Sue e de Cooper Anderson, começou a falar sem parar e nem percebeu que ele não estava prestando atenção alguma.

A ida ao Six Flags afastou Finn dos pensamentos sobre o futuro próximo. Ele andou com toda a turma de montanha russa, comprou algodão doce para Rachel e ganhou vários bichos de pelúcia para ela em muitos jogos diferentes, namorou a esposa dentro do trem fantasma e em um carrinho só dos dois na roda gigante, brincou de esconde-esconde com ela no labirinto, implicou com os meninos no carrinho bate-bate, e tudo pareceu, por algumas horas, simples e fácil, como se a vida adulta não estivesse batendo na porta de muitos deles.

"Finn, eu quero aquele! É tão fofo!" Rachel disse, quase na hora de ir embora, apontando para um cachorrinho.

"Rach, meu amor, a gente já pegou uns quatorze bichos. Enchemos duas sacolas e demos um pro Kurt."

"Por favor, Finn! Ele é tão lindo! Dá tanta vontade de apertar! Além do mais, eu ainda não dei o nome de Finny-D a nenhum deles e seria Finny-D de Finny-Dog. Seria TÃO perfeito!" Implorou, juntando as mãos e fazendo bico.

"Okay, mas é o último." Assegurou. "Até porque já tá na hora da gente ir lá pro ônibus, ou vamos ser os últimos e vão encher a gente de reclamações!"

"Obrigada, amor." Ela o beijou nos lábios e deu pulinhos em direção à barraca dos dardos, onde ele teve que jogar três vezes para conseguir o cãozinho. Contudo, ele não pode deixar de sorrir, vendo o cativante e contagiante sorriso dela, e as suas feições de menina que também quase faziam com que ele acreditasse que o tempo de escola poderia durar para sempre.

À noite, ele não se preocupou com nada também, a não ser com amar Rachel várias vezes, e fechar o dia com chave de ouro. O melhor de estar casado com ela, finalmente, era justamente poder tê-la para si todas as noites, dormir abraçado com ela, e acordar vendo seu rosto e seu sorriso, e recebendo carinhos e beijos, além de, algumas vezes, ser contemplado com pão de banana ou outros quitutes igualmente deliciosos.

A pior parte era ter decisões a tomar, como sobre o lugar em que passariam a viver, quando saíssem da casa dos Hudson-Hummel, e que carreira ele tentaria seguir, para não ser só o marido de Rachel Hudson. Ele não queria encarar essa parte e conseguiu não fazê-lo naquela noite, mas, no dia seguinte, de volta à escola, ao receber de Puck parte do pagamento depositado pela Sra. Tenninson na conta do amigo, acabou decidindo que tinha que dividir com Rachel o que estava passando por sua cabeça. Estava tão confuso àquela altura que acabou fazendo isso ali mesmo, no corredor da escola, ao invés de esperar que estivessem em casa, sozinhos e com tempo, como provavelmente teria sido mais sensato.

"Ei! Como acha que fui nas aulas do Cooper?" Perguntou Rachel, se aproximando do marido, que acabara de abrir seu armário para guardar um livro. O irmão de Blaine tinha dado mais uma aula de atuação, no horário que seria destinados ao ensaio do coral, porque Sue era fã do rapaz e achou que as dicas dele poderiam fazer grande diferença na preparação dos jovens cantores, na hora de interpretar diferentes estilos musicais nas Nacionais. Mesmo incomodada com o desdém do mais velho dos Anderson pela Broadway, Rachel fora a aluna aplicada de sempre.

"Fez parecer que você encontra cadáveres todos os dias." Finn respondeu, se referindo à cena escolhida por Cooper, que tinha algo relacionado com corpos e trabalho investigativo. "Se fosse pra valer, teria o papel." Completou e ela riu.

"A equipe de NYADA virá logo. Acho que estou pronta." Afirmou, mesmo parecendo insegura.

"Já pensou no que farei em Nova York?" Ele questionou, afinal.

"A única coisa que sei é que vamos descobri juntos."

"Isso é muito legal, mas sinto que preciso pensar seriamente no meu futuro. Você já pensou na Califórnia? Não sei... sinto que há tantas oportunidades lá pra mim." Afirmou, a deixando confusa e preocupada. "E Puck tem planos para um negócio de limpeza de piscinas." Continuou, animado, mas ela não conseguiu corresponder. "Você poderia fazer audições e não teria que se preocupar com dinheiro, porque eu poderia te sustentar, sabe... como seu marido e..."

"Finn..." Ela o interrompeu. "O que está fazendo?" Questionou, tentando manter a calma.

"Estou pensando no meu futuro."

"Achei que fosse nosso futuro." Riu, nervosa.

"Claro! Claro que é! Nosso futuro." Disse, pegando a mão dela. "Mas parece que essas conversas andam sendo unilaterais, ultimamente." Continuou, mostrando-se chateado dessa vez. "Até o irmão do Blaine disse que Hollywood é onde deve ir se quiser ser famosa."

"Não quero ser atriz de Hollywood. Está bem? Em Nova York o importante é o que você faz, não o que já fez. Então, não há outra opção pra mim. Eu sou fiel à Broadway."

"Mas se queremos que nosso casamento dê certo, eu não deveria opinar também?"

"SE queremos?"

"Parece que não liga para os meus sonhos, Rach."

"Eu ligo. É claro que eu ligo!"

"Liga, se não interferirem nos seus!"

"Ouça!" Pediu. "Preciso estar em Nova York e preciso de você comigo. Não consigo sem você!"

"Só preciso que tenha certeza, sabe? Certeza de que ama a mim e não alguém que você quer que eu seja." Ele disse, batendo o armário e saindo, sem que ela tivesse bons argumentos para usar.

Quando resolveu ir atrás dele, encontrou Kurt, que foi logo perguntando se estava tudo bem, pois ficara desconfiado do desentendimento entre os dois quando o irmão lhe pedira que desse carona a Rachel no final do dia. Respondendo apenas que eles tinham tido uma discussão normal entre casais, ela passou o resto do dia pensativa, calada e triste, mas nem por isso deixou de ser orgulhosa, e não tentou conversar com ele ou dissuadi-lo da ideia de dormir em um sofá velho no escritório da oficina de Burt.

Somente quando apagou as luzes e tentou dormiu foi que ela refletiu realmente e percebeu a gravidade da questão. Finn devia estar mesmo decidido a pensar em si próprio e não ir com ela para Nova York, apesar de os dois terem se casado, para ter preferido um sofá pequeno e duro, dentro de um escritório com cheiro de graxa e bastante empoeirado, à cama limpa e quentinha que tinha o cheiro do perfume dela.

Só um problema muito sério poderia explicar que estivessem dormindo separados durante a semana em que ainda deveriam estar em lua de mel.


	5. Chapter 5

Como era sexta feira de uma semana que tinha valido por várias, o Sr. Schue não preparou nada para o ensaio daquela tarde e perguntou se alguém gostaria de fazer apresentações livres. Entre os poucos voluntários, Rachel, que sempre tinha algo a cantar e nunca desperdiçaria uma oportunidade de treinar para suas audições para NYADA, escolheu um clássico de Celine Dion, e Blaine, tendo como companheiros na coreografia Brittany e Mike, fez uma versão de uma música na década de setenta, chamada You should be dancing, e deixou o professor animadíssimo.

Will era fã da era disco e, quando membro do coral, havia sido campeão das Nacionais com That's the way (I like it), por isso a versão apresentada por um de seus pupilos acabou fazendo com que ele resolvesse investir nas músicas daquela época e estilo, apesar dos protestos dos demais. Ele já tinha pensado muito, durante a semana, sobre a proximidade da formatura de alguns dos integrantes do clube e estava preocupado com alguns deles, principalmente Mercedes, Finn e Santana, que pareciam bastante perdidos em relação ao que fazer depois dela. Então achou que poderia fazer uma competição e aproveitá-la para adentrar o assunto.

"A tarefa para a próxima semana será voltar no tempo, com _Embalos de Sábado à Noite_." Disse, depois de conversar, durante um pequeno intervalo, com Sue, que reforçou sua ideia, lembrando que aquele fora o álbum que definira uma geração. Ela tinha, ainda, sugerido, como solução para o fato de os alunos não gostarem de disco, que eles oferecessem um prêmio ao vencedor.

"Vamos lá, Sr. Schue. Nossos pais ouviam isso!" Reclamou Finn.

"Esse álbum, do jovem Solomon Grundy, é um dos mais vendidos de todos os tempos." Sue interviu.

"A história de Tony Manero pode ser a de vocês. Ele trabalhava em uma loja de tintas, lutando para achar seu destino, e só tinha certezas sobre si mesmo quando dançava na pista. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha um sonho, que era sair do velho Brooklyn e ir pra Nova York. E, no final, foi exatamente isso o que ele fez, porque, ao invés de só sonhar, ele transformou o sonho em um objetivo."

"Então, faremos uma competição baseada nisso e o vencedor ganhará uma réplica do famoso terno de poliéster branco usado por Travolta no filme, feita por um costureiro vienense igualmente renomado." A professora Silvester informou. Obviamente, era mentira e o terno seria feito por sua ajudante Becky, mas era necessário estimular a disputa e algumas pessoas, como Kurt, não se interessariam se soubessem a verdade.

"E como vai ser? Querem que dancemos no estilo do Tony?" Mercedes questionou.

"Não." Will respondeu, prontamente. "Queremos que preparem para a semana que vem números individuais em que vocês cantem uma música do filme que transmita suas expectativas em relação ao futuro. Queremos que dividam com o grupo seus sonhos e trabalhemos juntos para pensar em como transformar sonhos em metas, ok? Sorteiem entre vocês a ordem das apresentações. Até segunda!" Despediu-se, saindo com sua mais nova parceira de trabalho.

Os meninos e meninas ficaram conversando sobre a tarefa e Blaine tomou a iniciativa de organizar as apresentações. Rachel e Finn se entreolhavam, de vez em quando, mas permaneciam sentados em lados opostos da sala do coral, ainda que não escutassem muita coisa dita pelos colegas, perdidos em pensamentos sobre o futuro, que deveria ser compartilhado pelos dois, afinal, além de se amarem, eles eram marido e mulher e tinham feito uma promessa um ao outro.

"Você deveria falar com ele. Ajudá-lo." Kurt sugeriu, ao ver a amiga observando o marido com semblante triste.

"Ele disse que sou egoísta, Kurt. Ele que venha falar comigo primeiro!" Respondeu, orgulhosa.

"Uma ótima maneira de começar um casamento!" Ironizou o garoto, saindo e indo ver como tinha ficado a lista de apresentações.

"E aí, cara? Vamos fazer negócio juntos em LA ou não?" Puck perguntou a Finn, tirando-o de seu transe. "Tenho que ver apartamentos. Se for um quarto só, ferrou! Dois caras em uma cama, não dá. É muito gay!"

"Eu não posso, cara." Respondeu, ainda sem saber o que iria fazer, mas tendo certeza, depois de ter dormido no sofá e passado o dia todo sem tocar em Rachel, que tinha que ser algo em Nova York, pois não ficaria longe dele, nem a afastaria de seu destino. "Esse é o seu sonho, não o meu."

"Cara, eu não vou sem você. Você é meu melhor amigo."

"Você pode fazer tudo sem mim, precisou de mim antes."

"Mas, se for comigo, a cidade grande não vai parecer tão... assustadora."

"Assustadora?" Finn riu, dando um soquinho no amigo. "Nada te assusta, cara. Você surfou oito quilômetros em cima do carro da . É o recorde de surf sobre carros!" Brincou. "É sério, cara! Você vai conquistar aquele lugar rapidinho."

"Se não vai comigo, o que vai fazer?"

"Ainda não sei." Disse, suspirando, ao observar Rachel, que mexia em seu iPhone.

"Me faz um favor, pelo menos?" Pediu Puck, vendo para onde ele olhava e entendendo no que ele estava pensando. "Encontre seu sonho! E um tão grande quanto você. Você deve isso a si mesmo e agora deve a mim." Falou sério, saindo, e deixando o amigo pensativo.

Rachel levantou os olhos do celular e encontrou os de Finn, dando um sorriso tímido para ele, antes de pegar suas coisas e sair. Poucos segundos depois, o celular dele deu provavelmente o terceiro ou quinto sinal sonoro, e ele resolveu verificar as mensagens, encontrando no twitter duas em que Santana e Mike tinham copiado nas mentions dele o que Rachel tinha publicado na página dela.

_Alguém que é casado comigo deve ir ao auditório_

Como disse a ela, quando chegou lá e a encontrou com os caras da banda, se preparando para cantar algo como um pedido de desculpas, ele achou que teria sido mais adequado mandar um sms, mas mesmo assim ele foi. Não foi preciso sequer que ela recorresse à canção para que fizessem as pazes e se abraçassem, pois nenhum dos dois aguentava mais ficar longe do outro, mas, ainda assim, a garota não desperdiçou a presença dos músicos e dedicou a ele a música de que mais gostava no filme, chamada How Deep Is Your Love.

"Estive pensando que, se não quer ir pra Nova York, não precisamos ir." Ele disse, depois que os músicos se despediram e o casal ficou sozinho.

"Isso é loucura, Rach! Não quero destruir ser sonhos."

"A única razão pela qual estava focando nos meus sonhos era nunca termos parado pra pensar nos seus. Seus sonhos são tão importantes quanto os meus!"

"Eu nem tenho sonhos. Fiz um daqueles testes online que dizem em que trabalho a pessoa é boa e meu resultado foi de campeão de provas de comida."

"Finn! Você sabe que estes testes são brincadeira!" Riu. "É claro que você tem sonhos!" Voltou a falar sério. "Você só não acredita que pode transformá-los em metas, para, então, transformá-los em realidade, como falou o Sr. Schuester. Você não se acha bom em nada, não acha que tem talento. Você não vê o que eu vejo... o que o seu professor e amigo vê."

"O que você vê?"

"Eu vejo alguém que pode fazer quase tudo o que quiser. Alguém que VAI fazer o que quiser, porque eu não vou deixar ir comigo pra Nova York só porque é o meu sonho." Ela segurou as mão dele nas suas. "A minha vida inteira achei que estava no lugar errado, como se fosse algum alien, porque ninguém me enxergava ou me entendia! Eu achava que tudo o que eu precisava fazer era ir pra Nova York e lá tudo mudaria. Lá, eu seria uma grande estrela da Broadway e estaria em casa! Mas eu estava errada, porque, aqui mesmo, tudo mudou. Tudo mudou quando você me enxergou e fez com que onde você estiver seja a minha casa... seja onde eu quero estar."

"Rachel..." Tentou protestar.

"É claro que eu quero que a gente vá para Nova York, e se eu dissesse que não, seria hipocrisia. Mas eu quero, se você também puder correr atrás dos seus sonhos lá, o que não deve ser tão difícil, porque lá tem faculdade de tudo, um bom de oportunidades. O que eu não quero é que você pense que seus desejos não importam ou que não merece ter esses desejos e fazer de tudo o que for preciso pra conseguir alcançá-los."

"Você me ama tanto assim?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

"Agora que você descobriu?" Fingiu indignação.

"Você é demais! Me desculpa por dizer que você não tava nem aí pra mim." Pediu, deslizando as mãos pela cintura dela e aproximando seus corpos.

"Eu tava mesmo sendo egoísta. Eu bati o pé, dizendo que só Nova York servia, não foi?" Riu.

"É. E acho que eu vou brigar com você de novo, pra que a gente possa fazer as pazes em casa e ter sexo de reconciliação. Por que você escolheu o auditório da escola, onde eu não posso te agarrar pra valer, hum?" Questionou, fazendo cócegas na barriga dela, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a passar o nariz por seu pescoço e, depois, a beijá-lo, fazendo com que ela desse sonoras gargalhadas e suplicasse, falsamente, para ele parar.

Os dois começaram a trocar beijos e carinhos, mas não ficaram muito tempo no local justamente porque a intensidade dos carinhos foi aumentando demais e eles precisavam de total privacidade. Correram para casa, o mais rápido que puderam e se trancaram no quarto pelo resto do dia, levando inclusive as refeições para lá. No sábado e no domingo, saíram para almoçar e jantar com a família, mas esse foi o máximo de tempo que permaneceram na presença de outras pessoas, porque para compensar uma noite sem dormir juntos parecia ser necessária uma eternidade de juras de amor, carinhos e sexo.

Durante a semana, as apresentações solicitadas pelo Sr. Schue foram acontecendo, uma melhor do que a outra. Santana apresentou If I can't have you, mas escandalizou o professor ao afirmar que não tinha cantado para Britt, apesar de a letra também servir como declaração para a namorada, e sim para a fama, que era tudo o que ela se importava em ter no futuro. Já Mercedes o deixou preocupado por não achar que fosse capaz de se destacar como cantora fora de Ohio, ainda mais não tendo o apoio do pai, que era um simples dentista.

Os não formandos fizeram belas apresentações, assim como Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Puck e Mike, mas nenhum deles teve tanta atenção da parte de Will como as duas garotas, ou como Finn, antes mesmo de chegada a hora da apresentação de Hudson, que tinha sido sorteado apenas para a quinta-feira. O professor ficou muito feliz e aliviado, ao ver aquele que não era somente seu aluno, mas melhor amigo, procurar, junto com a esposa, pelas orientações dele e de Emma sobre cursos superiores. Ele sabia que tudo de que Finn precisava era de confiança, pois era claro que sonhos ele tinha.

No entanto, nada nunca era tão simples assim com Finn! Na medida em que a conselheira escolar ia separando pilhas e pilhas de panfletos e informativos, e entregando-os a Finn, ele ia percebendo que o sorriso do jovem era mais de nervoso do que de contentamento, e imaginou que ele estava ali para agradar a todos eles, e não de fato para buscar pistas sobre algo que se encaixasse em seu perfil. Então, quando todos saíram da sala e ele seguiu o rapaz, não foi surpresa alguma vê-lo jogando no lixo todo o material, e nem difícil decidir que precisaria intervir, ainda que isso fosse causar incômodo.

"Está vasculhando o lixo agora?" Finn perguntou, aborrecido, quando Will colocou sobre a mesa da sala para onde o tinha levado a mesma pilha de papéis de que ele tinha se livrado, pouco antes de ser chamado pelo professor.

"Eu sabia que estava fazendo apenas a nossa vontade lá, Finn. Eu conheço você!"

"O que eu deveria dizer, cara? Que eu prefiro vomitar do ir para essas faculdades? Na frente da Rachel, sorrindo, toda orgulhosa dela mesma?"

"Ela só quer o melhor pra você."

"É, eu sei, e é por isso mesmo que eu não quero que ela veja que o marido é um perdedor, que não sabe nem o que quer fazer."

"Não sabe mesmo o que quer fazer? Ou tem medo de querer, porque acha que não vai conseguir, então prefere nem dizer o que te motiva? Prefere nem assumir que sonha grande?"

"Eu não vou conseguir! É exatamente isso! O motivo de não querer saber o que eu gostaria de fazer é que eu não tenho qualificação pra nada!" Gritou, frustrado. "Eu queria que o tempo parasse. Queria me sentir como me sentia no campo, com a torcida enlouquecida em volta, ou no palco, durante um performance, com todos de pé, nos aplaudindo ou dançando junto."

"Então precisa parar de achar que não pode e se qualificar pra fazer o que vai te dar essa sensação!" Will determinou, sério. "Quero que veja esse filme..." Disse, colocando no DVD a cópia de Os Embalos de Sábado à Noite que também tinha trazido consigo. "...porque tenho quase certeza que você sabe o que é e quero que veja como funciona quando alguém vai à luta por seus sonhos, mesmo correndo o risco de falhar, mesmo sabendo que vai enfrentar dificuldades." Ele colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Finn, enquanto o filme já começava a surgir na tela de TV. "Não são os sonhos não realizados que nos destroem, Finn. São os que não ousamos sonhar." Completou, saindo e deixando o amigo assistir ao clássico.

Finn não apareceu nas apresentações dos colegas, mas o professor explicou que ele estava fazendo uma coisa importante e tranquilizou principalmente Rachel. Mais tarde, ele devolveu o DVD ao amigo, mas disse que ainda precisava pensar um pouco e, só no dia seguinte, contou a Rachel e, depois, a ele sobre sua decisão de mandar cartas para escolas de drama em Nova York, dando preferência para a da associação Actors Studio.

A semana acabou tendo saldo positivo, porque, além da boa notícia recebida de Finn, o Sr. Schue soube que Mercedes tinha tomado a decisão de fazer escola de canto, após Sam ter colocado um vídeo dela no youtube, arrasando com Disco Inferno, que tinha sido um grande sucesso de acessos e comentários, e que Santana tinha aprendido uma boa lição sobre fama, depois de Brittany distorcer um pouco as coisas e colocar um vídeo erótico das duas online.

Agora, a preocupação dele podia voltar a ser integralmente com as Nacionais. Fazer o grupo ganhar seria a injeção de ânimo final que os formandos mereciam!


	6. Chapter 6

"Você é uma estrela, Rachel Hudson! E daqui a dois dias você brilhará tanto naquele palco que o sol vai chorar de inveja. Você sabe quando chega a sua hora e é agora." A garota disse a si mesma, olhando seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, e tentando acalmar o nervosismo que tinha tomado conta dela nas últimas semanas, depois de ter sido marcada a data para sua audição com uma representante de NYADA.

Respirou fundo e sorriu, ainda encarando a si mesma, e andando para trás, a fim de sair do cômodo, o que a fez tropeçar em algo e resmungar. Havia um enorme par de tênis no meio do banheiro, que ela chutou para um canto qualquer, levantando o nariz decidida, novamente, mas sua determinação foi trocada por frustração quando ela chegou perto da cama, onde pretendia deitar para ler, e viu roupas espalhadas e até uma toalha usada sobre a mesma.

"Finn Hudson!" Ela entrou na sala batendo o pé e cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. "FINN HUDSON!" Repetiu bem mais alto, ao ver que ele estava cochilando no sofá com a televisão ligada.

"Rach? O que houve? Você tá bem?" Ele questionou, levantando-se, assustado, e derrubando o controle remoto que estava em seu colo, enquanto a observava, certificando-se de que nada de mal tinha acontecido com ela.

"Como eu posso estar bem quando tem um par de tênis, que mais parecem dois barcos e com meias encardidas dentro, bem no meio do meu banheiro, e uma montanha de roupas sujas e uma toalha provavelmente molhada, em cima da minha cama?" Falou, irritada, ainda batendo um dos pés no chão, mas agora com as mãos na cintura.

"Ei! É nosso banheiro e nosso quarto!" Ele também se mostrou contrariado. "E era só me chamar pra eu tirar! Não precisava me acordar gritando!" Disse, indo na direção do aposento.

"Parece muito simples com você falando assim, mas eu preciso de um ambiente confortável, acolhedor e sossegado, pelo menos até depois de amanhã, pra me preparar, como eu mereço! Não posso ficar tropeçando em coisas, com risco de cair e ter uma concussão cerebral, ou deitar numa cama molhada e cheia de germes, e pegar uma gripe ou uma virose qualquer." Ela tagarelou, o seguindo para todo canto, enquanto ele arrumava tudo que estava fora do lugar. "Meus ouvidos tem que estar perfeitos, para eu entrar no tempo certo da música, e eu já perdi a conta de quantas explosões ensurdecedoras ocorreram no filme que você nem mesmo estava assistindo!"

"Não pode ter sido tão mau, vai. Eu nem acordei com o barulho!" Ele disse, passando a mão pela nuca.

"Ainda duvida de mim?" Ela quase gritou, mas não o fez por se lembrar que isso afetaria suas cordas vocais.

"Rachel, amor!" Ele se aproximou, envolvendo a cintura dela com um dos braços e acariciando seu rosto com a mão livre, enquanto ela mantinha os próprios braços na lateral do corpo, tentando manter-se indiferente a ele. "Olha pra mim." Pediu, levantando o queixo dela. "Eu vou tentar ser mais organizado... prometo. Eu ainda não me acostumei a dividir o quarto, que eu só arrumava uma vez por semana ou quando você vinha pra cá." Explicou. "Só que isso não te dá o direito de sair gritando comigo, e eu só vou deixar pra lá porque você tá nervosa com esse lance da audição."

"Você acha que eu não tenho razão, Finn?" Perguntou, relaxando e abraçando o marido pela cintura. "Minha vida toda se resume a esse momento. As aulas de canto e dança, e as horas gastas até de madrugada, praticando meu discurso para o Oscar no espelho, finalmente vão ter um propósito."

"E você vai se sair super bem, babe! Não tem nada que possa te atrapalhar, a não ser..."

"A não ser?"

"Justamente... surtar." Ela franziu o cenho, confusa. "Vem cá." Ele a levou até o espelho do quarto e ficou atrás dela. "Eu vou te dizer que cara você deve fazer e você vai ver que está pronta. Vamos! Feliz. Triste. Surpresa. Pensativa. Presidencial." Pausadamente, ele foi comandando e ela mudando o semblante conforme as instruções. "Viu? Perfeita!" Sorriu e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela.

"Obrigada por me apoiar e ser tão animado e confiante, amor."

"Você não tem que me agradecer por nada, Rach." Deitou-se na cama e ela fez o mesmo, colocando a cabeça no peito dele. "Eu to preocupado é com o Puck. Ele acha que não vai se formar." Comentou, mudando de assunto.

De fato, o amigo dos dois estava com bastante dificuldade em Geografia Mundial e corria risco de ficar para trás, enquanto os demais seguiam com suas vidas. Logo ele que parecia tão decidido sobre seu negócio de manutenção de piscinas! Finn, no entanto, estava disposto a fazer com que o garoto lutasse contra isso, e tentou começar por uma conversa séria com ele no dia seguinte, além de ter exposto sua preocupação para todos os garotos do coral, que concordaram que deveriam montar uma espécie de força tarefa para que Puck aprendesse a matéria.

"Ok, pessoal. Escutem com atenção. O Puck vai chegar à piscina dos Schneider às duas horas. Significa que precisamos estar lá às três e meia." Finn informou aos demais, depois de terem ficado sabendo que Puckerman tivera uma conversa péssima com a professora, desistira dos estudos e estava planejando ir embora da cidade. "Sam, você é o motorista, então fique no carro."

"Posso ligar o rádio?"

"Rory, fique de vigília."

"Quem eu vou vigiar? Quero dizer, tirando o Puck."

"Blaine, Mike e eu estamos bolando um plano infalível para pegá-lo e trazê-lo pra cá."

"E eu? O que vou fazer?" Perguntou Artie.

"Você vai ser a isca. Quando Puck entrar, você rola sua cadeira..." Todos tiraram a atenção dele, de repente, olhando alguém que entrara na sala, e ele parou de falar, vendo o alvo do plano bem ali.

"Você tá bem, cara?" Mike questionou, mesmo sendo óbvia a resposta. O garoto com cabelo cortado em estilo moicano estava cabisbaixo e se arrastando.

"Parece que viu um fantasma. O que aconteceu?" Finn observou.

"Eu acabei de ver meu pai." Declarou, sentando-se. "Não o via há cinco anos e ele aparece pra me pedir dinheiro emprestado."

"O que você fez?"

"Dei a ele, ué..." Deu de ombros. "Todo o dinheiro que eu tinha pra ir pra LA." Respirou fundo. "E o pior é que ele largou a escola. Eu fiquei me vendo daqui a algum tempo igualzinho a ele, sem qualquer dignidade, implorando pelo dinheiro de outra pessoa pra pagar um simples aluguel, e eu... não posso deixar isso acontecer! Tenho que me formar. Vocês me ajudam?" Decidiu, finalmente, e os amigos o apoiaram, começando imediatamente a bolar estratégias para ele fixar a matéria em sua mente preguiçosa.

"Nunca deixar um homem para trás!" Foram as palavras de Finn.

No final, não adiantou tanto a ajuda dos amigos, porque sua nota aumentou, mas não o suficiente. Foi a treinadora Shannon, que estava passando pelos próprios problemas com um marido abusivo e agressivo, e acabou se identificando com o aluno, quem intercedeu pelo mesmo, conseguindo que ele fizesse um novo teste, no qual ele, finalmente, passou.

Enquanto Finn estava envolvido com os problemas do melhor amigo, Rachel tentava também ajudar o dela, convencendo Kurt a não ousar muito e cantar uma música com a qual já estivesse acostumado, na audição para NYADA. Contudo, na hora, ele seguiu os próprios instintos e deixou de lado a canção de O Fantasma da Ópera que cantava há tempos, para interpretar Not The Boy Next Door, e acabou se saindo aparentemente bem.

Ela, por outro lado, apesar de ter feito a escolha mais óbvia e segura, como sugerira ao rapaz, cantando a música que, segundo dizia, sabia desde os dois anos de idade, esqueceu a letra por duas vezes, estragando a audição exatamente pela razão sobre a qual o marido lhe falara dois dias antes. Colocara peso demais naquele momento e o nervosismo se sobrepusera ao talento que, se tivesse sido mostrado, provavelmente teria feito a olheira Carmen Tibideaux se arrepiar.

Os dias seguintes foram muito difíceis, mesmo com tanto Finn quanto Kurt tentando consolar Rachel de todas as maneiras que conheciam. Eles compraram sorvete vegan de vários sabores, ligaram o karaokê na sala de casa, e se ofereceram pra ficar cantando por tanto tempo quanto ela quisesse e pra ver os filmes que ela escolhesse, e, sabendo o quanto a garota era competitiva, até perderam para ela em jogos de cartas e no Xbox. Porém, foi tudo em vão!

A morena ou cantava uma música apenas e depois ficava observando os dois meninos com o olhar vazio, ou escolhia as músicas mais depressivas da lista, que serviam de pretexto para que ela chorasse a vontade. Mesmo vencedora nos jogos, fazia questão de lembrar, logo depois, que fracassara naquilo que era mais importante. Mal tocou no sorvete, que acabou quase todo no estômago de Finn.

A única coisa que começou a animá-la um pouco foi a proximidade do baile, mas então achar um vestido passou a ser uma obsessão porque, segundo ela, como não teria mais os tapetes vermelhos da premiações e estreias para frequentar e já tinha usado um vestido de noiva, que aliás tinha sido bem simples, o vestido da festa de formatura seria a coisa mais glamourosa que teria a oportunidade de vestir na vida. As revistas passaram a ser suas companheiras inseparáveis e aquilo estava um pouco exagerado até para Hummel.

"Tem que ser perfeito, Kurt! Eu vou acompanhar meu lindo marido, que será o rei esse ano. Aliás, temos que fazer os pôsteres depois." Disse, com uma empolgação forçada, enquanto os dois e o dito candidato entravam na sala do coral.

"Não está mesmo brava por não ter sido indicada para rainha?" Finn perguntou, sem jeito. Na verdade, ele preferia nem ter sido indicado também.

"Em que mundo eu seria nomeada, babe?"

"Eu votei em você e... fiz um menino que diz ser meu fã votar também." Deu de ombros.

"Isso foi muito gentil, mas não estou chateada, porque sou eu que vou dançar com você a noite todinha esse ano!" Dessa vez falou com uma empolgação genuína. "Estou pensando em um azul, Kurt. Vem aqui ver!"

Finn teria saudades da Rachel obcecada pelos vestidos, dias mais tarde, quando ela passasse de uma das pessoas mais ansiosas pela ocasião para uma militante, que queria formar um grupo de boicote ao baile. Tudo porque algumas pessoas maldosas tinham espalhado um imenso número de cartazes pedindo votos para ele e Quinn, e usando fotos da época em que eles eram um casal, e a loira, por sua vez, parecia estar se aproveitando da situação.

"Eu vou votar em você e no Hudson. Apesar de não namorarem mais, vocês vão formar o casal mais bonito e... quem sabe dançando juntos no baile vocês não voltem, não é?" Rachel escutou uma menina dizer a Quinn, que, não percebendo a presença dela atrás de si, limitou-se a rir e agradecer o voto, não se importando em esclarecer que havia uma Sra. Hudson agora, e que não se tratava dela.

"Kurt, Blaine e eu daremos uma festa anti-baile." Ela informou aos membros do coral, fingindo animação, pouco mais de uma hora depois, aproveitando que os dois também tinham demonstrado não querer comparecer, e não querendo dar o gostinho a Quinn de saber sobre suas razões.

"O que seria uma festa anti-baile?" Mercedes questionou.

"É uma festa para aqueles que se sentirem um pouco marginalizados pelo baile de verdade. Vai ser na casa do Blaine e todos estão convidados."

Um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente e, sem saber que estava apenas agravando sua situação com aquele que, supostamente, era uma de suas amigas, Quinn fez uma pergunta cuja resposta todos estavam curiosos para saber, inclusive a própria Rachel.

"Você vai apoiar essa ideia louca, Finn? Ou você vai ao baile no qual, finalmente, você vai poder se tornar o rei dessa escola?"

Finn olhou para todos, sabendo que cada um ali tinha uma expectativa em relação a ele. Ele era o marido, mas também era o líder do grupo, o melhor amigo do maior festeiro de todos. Era o irmão que queria estar perto de Kurt, mas também o garoto que, com a pouca popularidade que conseguia manter, impedia que o clube do coral fosse ainda mais ridicularizado do que já era.

Não era uma decisão fácil de comunicar, apesar de ela já ter sido tomada!


	7. Chapter 7

Na casa de Blaine não havia uma decoração especial, como na escola, onde ocorria uma festa temática, mas havia bastante comida e bebida, e uma seleção musical maravilhosa tinha sido feita. Não havia muita gente presente porque, além de Kurt, que ficara com medo de ser coroado rainha de novo, de Blaine, que se irritara com um proibição ridícula de Brittany ao uso de gel para cabelo, e de Rachel, que temera a possibilidade humilhante de ter que ver Finn dançar música lenta com a ex-namorada, somente mais quatro pessoas tinham escolhido a pequena reunião entre amigos, em lugar do evento oficial.

Tina também nunca tinha sido uma pessoa popular e não gostava dos bailes do colégio, mas deixara Mike decidir pelo casal, uma vez que era ele quem estava se formando, e ele fora atraído pela temática de dinossauros da comemoração. Santana não somente tinha que prestigiar a namorada, organizadora do baile, como fez um discurso, dizendo que a festa paralela era uma tentativa de Rachel de punir todo mundo porque as coisas não estavam saindo como ela gostaria, e que não deixaria de estar na própria formatura para participar de algo assim.

Quinn obviamente já estava sentindo o peso da coroa na cabeça e nunca abriria mão dela, e o novato no coral, Joe, não perderia por nada a oportunidade de ser par da loirinha. Sugar, como era previsível, queria mostrar seu vestido caríssimo para o maior número de pessoas possível e arrastou Rory com ela. Mercedes e Sam conversaram muito, porque estavam se sentindo divididos, mas resolveram ir para o McKinley, pois seria a última oportunidade de estar em um baile de verdade e haveria muitos outros encontros em casas de amigos. Além disso, como a própria Rachel tinha lembrado, no colégio a badalação acabaria cedo e eles poderiam terminar a noite com o resto da turma, na festa alternativa.

Puck, por outro lado, resolveu abandonar a sua velha tradição de tentar batizar o ponche e ir a um lugar no qual poderia beber livremente. Nunca dava certo, de qualquer modo, e ele estava cheio de sempre falhar em tudo! Becky, que, ao ser convidada para ir à casa de Blaine, tinha perguntado quem compareceria e ficara de pensar, por julgar os confirmados todos muito chatos, acabou decidindo aparecer, ao saber da presença do bad boy. Até porque ela não se conformava com o fato de não ter sido indicada para rainha, de jeito nenhum, e não queria tomar conta do ponche.

Artie não tinha arrumado um par e já estivera até mesmo pensando em ficar em casa, jogando Xbox, então ele não pensou duas vezes antes de se decidir pela casa dos Anderson, e Finn, ao ser questionado sobre apoiar o que Quinn chamou de uma "ideia louca", pediu desculpas aos amigos com quem não compartilharia a data, mas disse que sempre apoiaria Rachel e Kurt, que eram sua família. Sabia muito bem porque o "irmão" não queria ir ao baile e compreendia sua razão e, apesar de não ter conversado com a esposa sobre o assunto ainda, também tinha visto cartazes com a imagem dele e da ex-namorada no corredor, então podia imaginar facilmente qual era o temor da morena.

Fora isso, ele também não queria ser coroado junto com Quinn, pois havia muito tempo que não se identificava com os valores que fariam as pessoas votarem nos dois. Nem gostaria de precisar dançar com ela, fazendo Rachel sentir como se o tempo não tivesse passado e ela fosse terminar sua passagem pela escola como começou: como a garota judia que só não era invisível na hora de receber raspadinhas na cara, vendo o garoto de quem gostava ganhar toda a atenção com a linda e loira líder de torcida.

"Você não tá arrependido de não ter ido receber sua coroa?" A Sra. Hudson perguntou ao marido, sentando-se ao lado dele, entregando-lhe uma cerveja e dando um gole na bebida cor de rosa, que combinava com seu vestido. Mesmo sendo um baile não oficial, ela tinha comprado o mais lindo que encontrara, assim como os meninos presentes tinham providenciado smockings e Becky um vestido azul, que ela mesma ajudara a escolher.

"Claro que não, Rach." Ele assegurou, entrelaçando os dedos aos dela e levando a mão da garota aos lábios, onde depositou alguns beijos. "Eu só lamento que o grupo tenha se dividido. Seria melhor se pudéssemos estar todos juntos! Mas eu não poderia deixar de estar com você, de jeito nenhum, e, se você ficaria desconfortável no baile, nosso lugar era aqui."

"Também fico triste que não esteja todo mundo junto e... talvez a Santana tenha um pouco de razão e eu tenha separado o grupo por egoísmo." Lamentou. "Só que eu não ia aguentar ver você dançando com a Quinn, depois de ter percebido, mais uma vez, que ela não é minha amiga. Ela não mudou!"

"Você acha que foi ela quem fez aqueles cartazes?" Ele franziu a testa.

"Isso eu não sei, mas ela claramente se aproveitou. Eu vi quando uma menina do segundo ano disse pra ela que, sendo eleitos juntos, talvez vocês voltassem, e ela deixou a garota pensar que isso era possível, só pra não perder o voto."

"Bom, se ela deita a cabeça no travesseiro à noite e dorme tranquila, ótimo pra ela! Só que ela vai compartilhar o reinado e dançar no meio do salão, com a Brittany ou o Rick Nelson." Riu. "VOCÊ é a minha rainha e eu não esqueci que você queria dançar comigo a noite toda." Completou, levantando e estendendo a mão para ela.

Mesmo com Artie e Puck jogando Call of Duty MW3 e, em seguida, Battlefield 3, e Becky gritando perto deles, como se fosse uma espécie de líder de torcida particular de Puck, Finn e Rachel dançaram várias músicas, e Kurt e Blaine se animaram a fazer o mesmo. Depois, Puck e Artie desafiaram Finn e Blaine, no Forza Horizon e no Fifa Street, e Rachel e Kurt aproveitaram para providenciar mais alguns petiscos e bebida, além de fofocar um pouco.

No baile, tudo corria bem também, com o pessoal do coral se apresentando em grupos, e Brittany aproveitando sua presidência para ser a estrela de um número musical, vestida de mulher das cavernas e acompanhada por Cheerios com máscaras de T-rex. Sue Silvester servia o ponche, sem ter conseguido nenhuma ajuda na tarefa, e Will dançava com Emma, em um lugar afastado dos demais casais, que eram todos formados por adolescentes. Vez ou outra, ele comentava sobre estar sentindo falta de suas seis ovelhas desgarradas e a noiva o consolava.

Nada muito diferente do esperado estava acontecendo ou iria acontecer, uma vez que, apesar de faltar ainda uma hora para a coroação, Quinn e Santana já haviam contado os votos e a garota que tinha voltado a ser a mais popular da escola, ao retornar ao posto de líder das Cheerios, e que tinha um dos garotos mais admirados pelas meninas em seu cartaz de campanha, evidentemente, ganhou. O problema foi que ela sempre achara que ficaria radiante nesse seu momento de consagração tão esperado e, quando ele chegou, não foi como ela esperava, principalmente porque, como o vencedor não estava presente, ela teria que dançar com o horroroso e pretensioso Nelson.

"O Finn devia estar aqui e dançar comigo. Era assim que tinha que ser! Mas, não." Bufou. "A Rachel tinha que dar um ataquezinho de menina minada e arrastar o cara pra uma festa com seis pessoas." Disse, irritada.

"Sete." Santana respondeu, indiferente, arrumando os votos de volta na caixa.

"Quinn, você se perguntou, em algum momento, por que ela resolveu não vir ao baile?" Tina, que estava com elas e Mercedes na sala, enquanto os meninos passavam um tempo juntos, questionou.

"Por que as coisas estão dando errado pra ela e ela não aceita perder?" Respondeu com uma pergunta, mas não porque quisesse uma resposta realmente. "A Santana estava certa quando disse isso."

"Não é bem assim!" Mercedes afirmou. "Ela era uma das mais empolgadas pro baile, mesmo depois do teste fracassado pra NYADA. O Kurt me disse que ela mudou de ideia por causa dos cartazes com você e o Finn espalhados nos corredores e da percepção errada que eles causaram nas pessoas e, principalmente, da forma como você reagiu."

"O que você fez, dessa vez, Fabray?" Santana quis saber, afinal tinha magoado Rachel e talvez não estivesse com a razão. Ou não completamente.

"Talvez eu não tenha propriamente feito questão de esclarecer que eu e ele não estávamos fazendo campanha juntos, como um casal." Deu de ombros.

"Quinn!" Ela disse, incrédula. "Eles se casaram! Você tava lá e foi dama de honra!"

"Pois é." Tina suspirou.

"Eu acho que você não entende o que significa pra ela, Quinn." Jones voltou a palpitar. "Quando vocês se conheceram, você era tudo o que ela queria ser! Era linda, popular, namorada do Finn. Era a inimiga, mas também era o exemplo, a inspiração."

"Como a Santana acabou de lembrar, ela casou com o Finn. Eu não sou mais uma ameaça."

"Eu acho que ela ainda te vê como uma inspiração, porque você continua popular, como ela nunca vai ser. Você é considerada uma das garotas mais lindas da cidade, enquanto ela é invisível ou nariguda, pra maior parte das pessoas." A amiga continuou apresentando seu ponto de vista."Então ela perdeu uma das coisas mais importante pra ela, nesses últimos dias, mas ainda estava animada pra vir ao baile, porque tem o Finn, tem amigos, e te via só como inspiração, e não como uma lembrança de quando ela não tinha nada, afinal ela achava que agora vocês eram amigas!"

"Ela tinha orgulho de ser sua amiga, Quinn. Ficou feliz porque você foi ao casamento e nem quis começar a cerimônia sem você." Tina complementou.

"Ela até ia votar em você e veio me pedir desculpas por isso." Santana acrescentou, chateada.

"Eu estraguei tudo." Quinn finalmente entendeu. "E pra nada! Eu aproveitei a imagem do Finn, ganhei... e não me sinto diferente. Eu... e você também, Santana... nós tivemos o ensino médio considerado dos sonhos. Somos populares, podíamos fazer o que a gente quisesse... com quem a gente quisesse. Nem foi surpresa sermos as principais candidatas! Mas vamos deixar esse lugar sem termos feito qualquer diferença."

"Ao contrário da Rachel." A latina afirmou, sabendo o quanto esta, junto com Finn, tinha contribuído para o crescimento de cada membro do Glee Club, sendo líder, estrela e amiga.

"Que tal se a gente mudasse isso hoje?" Questionou, deixando as outras intrigadas, e se levantou, pedindo que elas a seguissem, pois, se perdessem tempo ali, seu novo plano não teria êxito.

Quando as quatro passaram pelo ginásio, que estava servindo de salão de festas, Quinn já tinha explicado o que queria fazer e obtido a concordância das demais. Então elas chamaram seus acompanhantes, com exceção de Brittany, que não podia deixar a festa, e foram rapidamente para a casa de Blaine, que praticamente quicou no sofá de susto, ao ouvir o toque absolutamente inesperado da campainha.

"O que vocês tão fazendo aqui?" O rapaz perguntou, se afastando da porta para que sua casa fosse invadida por mais sete pessoas.

"Eu vou resumir: o baile é uma merda sem vocês!" Sam afirmou.

"E sem álcool também." Mike acrescentou.

"Então vocês finalmente decidiram vir e comemorar conosco." Kurt concluiu, sorridente.

"Mais ou menos." Tina acrescentou.

"O que a Tina quer dizer é que, sim, a gente quer ficar aqui, com vocês." Quinn se pronunciou. "Nós precisamos ficar juntos hoje e aproveitar o máximo possível, e o baile já está quase no final. Só que..." Ela continuou falando, quando os amigos já não esperavam que ela dissesse mais nada e ameaçaram falar todos ao mesmo tempo. "Só que nós temos uma pessoa aqui que merece a coroa que ganhou e eu queria que ele fosse receber." Acrescentou, fazendo o clima pesar.

"Quinn, eu não..." Finn tentou se manifestar, mas foi interrompido.

"Rachel, eu queria te pedir desculpas. Eu não fui uma boa amiga nos últimos dias... de novo! Eu sempre me deixo levar e... estrago tudo. Mas eu não quero mais fazer isso, ok? Eu prometo tentar, pelo menos." Todos em volta riram, inclusive Rachel. "Por favor, vai com o Finn ao baile, pra ele ser coroado. Ele nem precisa dançar comigo."

"Ele é o melhor rei que o McKinley já teve e poderia ter." Afirmou Mercedes, sorrindo, vendo que Rachel estava há alguns segundos olhando para o chão, pensativa. Então, o silêncio invadiu a sala, de modo que uma pena caindo provavelmente poderia ser ouvida.

"Será que dá tempo de nós retocarmos nossa maquiagem?" A Sra. Hudson perguntou, enfim, fazendo todos relaxarem e comemorarem.

Agora, sim, aquele baile seria o melhor de todos!


	8. Chapter 8

"Silêncio, por favor, crianças." Pediu o diretor Figgins, pouco depois de toda a turma ter chegado ao baile, correndo. "Primeiro tenho um anúncio a fazer: não há mais repteis vivendo nos vasos sanitários do McKinley, as cobras foram levadas para o zoológico, onde poderão viver, nos vasos de lá." A galera aplaudiu e gritou, como se aquele anúncio não fosse insano. "E agora, a corte do baile desse ano!" Um rapaz sentado à bateria fez rufarem os tambores. "Os indicados para rei do baile são: Finn Hudson, Rick 'Vara' Nelson e a presidente Brittany S. Pierce." Lembrou, enquanto os três subiam no palco. "As indicadas a rainha do baile são: Missy Gunderson, Santana Lopez e Quinn Fabray. Gostaria de convidar a rainha do ano passado, o ousado estudante Kurt Hummel, para coroar os novos ganhadores."

Kurt não esperava e subiu no palco um pouco sem jeito, mas relaxou ao perceber os olhares de apoio de seus quatro amigos que estavam no palco. Os demais também o encorajavam com olhares, sorrisos e sinais, de seus lugares na plateia.

"E o rei desse ano é... Sr. Finn Hudson!"

"Vai, Finn!" Blaine gritou da multidão, enquanto Rachel pulava, aplaudindo, ainda que não fosse propriamente uma surpresa. Kurt colocou, sorrindo, a coroa na cabeça do irmão.

"E a rainha é..." Santana e Quinn trocaram olhares cúmplices. "Estudantes, mais uma vez houve anarquia nesse baile. Tendo recebido a maioria dos votos escritos, gostaria de receber no palco a Sra. Rachel Hudson."

Alguns começaram a procurar por Rachel, que estava boquiaberta e paralisada no meio da quadra. Outros sequer sabiam quem ela era ou até a conheciam, mas como Rachel Berry. Os alunos demoraram um pouco, mas acabaram batendo palmas, enfim, e isso a estimulou a se mover, finalmente, na direção do palco, olhando para Finn que, apesar de extremamente feliz, também não estava entendendo como aquilo era possível.

"Apenas sorria e respire." Kurt pediu, ao colocar a coroa na amiga.

"Titãs do McKinley, curvem-se a seus novos líderes." Falou o diretor, ao microfone. "E agora, a primeira dança do rei e da rainha do baile de formatura deste ano."

Finn e Rachel desceram do palco de mãos dadas, já ao som da introdução de Take my breath away. Quando chegaram ao centro da pista de dança, a voz de Quinn podia ser ouvida, cantando os primeiros versos. Ainda confusos e, por isso, bastante tímidos, eles começaram a dançar, devagar, observados pelos colegas de quem se despediriam em breve. Algumas meninas choravam por causa da música romântica, outras por estarem se sentindo representadas por Rachel, que era uma espécie de Evita, onde os descamisados davam lugar aos desconhecidos, àqueles que eram considerados desimportantes, aos sem jaqueta de time ou uniforme de líder de torcida.

"Isso é algum tipo de piada? Como com o Kurt ano passado?" Rachel questionou. "Jogarão sangue em mim em seguida, como com a Carrie?"

"Olhe pra mim." Ele pediu, incomodado. "Você é sexy, é linda... uma inspiração pra todos aqui, do mesmo jeito que é pra mim." Afirmou, apesar de também não ter muita ideia de por que, de repente, ela teria recebido tantos votos, se não ficara nem entre as três meninas mais votadas na eleição preliminar. Estava sendo sincero sobre ela ser sensual e linda, no entanto, e acreditava verdadeiramente que, se seus companheiros de colégio tivessem nela uma inspiração, teriam muito a ganhar, pois ela era especial. "Veja onde você começou e onde está agora! Você é incrível!"

Eles seguram dançando e ela sorriu, feliz com as palavras dele, e percebendo que provavelmente não estava sendo alvo de uma brincadeira de mau gosto, visto que as pessoas tinham voltado a curtir a festa, dançando como eles, conversando nas mesas, bebendo o ponche, finalmente batizado por Puck, com a ajuda de Backy, e tirando fotos com dinossauros das mais variadas espécies que faziam parte da ornamentação.

"Ei! Você tá chorando?" Mike perguntou a Tina.

"Eu só não quero que acabe." Ela explicou.

"O baile?"

"Tudo que temos aqui. Esse ano inteiro. Gostaria que ele pudesse durar para sempre." Confessou e os dois riram, se beijando em seguida.

"A primeira vez em que dançamos assim foi no baile do ano passado." Sam comentou com Mercedes, com quem deslizava devagar pela pista. "Me lembro que eu disse que voltaríamos a dançar juntos e você me chamou de louco."

"Porque você é." Ela riu.

"Mas você adora." Ele se gabou e ela concordou, beijando o namorado.

"Adorei ver seu eu verdadeiro: o homem sem os produtos!" Falou Kurt, como se estivesse fazendo propaganda de Blaine, quando este voltou do banheiro, depois de molhar a cabeça e se livrar do gel, assumindo os cachos em seus cabelos. "E estou orgulhoso por todos estarem vendo o mesmo... meu namorado corajoso, lindo e cabeludo." Sorriu, puxando Anderson para dançar com ele no meio da pista.

A cada música que o DJ colocava, havia menos casais dançando e menos gente presente, mas todo o Novas Direções continuou até a última canção da noite, que foi Wonderful Tonight do Eric Clapton, e fez voltarem à pista a maior parte daqueles que já tinham desistido da dança. Foi nesse momento que Puck aproveitou que Joe estava um pouco longe de Quinn e tirou para dançar a mãe de sua filha, que surpreendentemente aceitou, quando todos esperavam por um grande fora.

Não aconteceu nada além disso entre eles, na escola, mas ainda assim os dois tinham sorrisos largos em seus rostos, que tentavam disfarçar, quando o pessoal se reuniu e foi todo para a casa de Blaine. Lá os meninos voltaram a ligar o Xbox de Artie e mesmo as meninas, que queriam usar o Wii do dono da casa, mas estavam com os movimentos comprometidos pelos vestidos de baile, participaram do campeonato de Call of Duty. Fora isso, eles passaram o tempo apenas conversando, e comendo e bebendo, uma vez que o serviço de buffet não tinha sido propriamente o ponto alto da festa escolar.

"Nunca imaginaria que alguém como eu seria rainha do baile. Talvez realmente qualquer coisa nesse mundo seja possível." Rachel comentou, como quem não quer nada, com Santana, a quem tinha pedido para ajudá-la a buscar algumas coisas na cozinha.

"Foi surpreendente." Respondeu a latina, mexendo em uma bandeja para evitar olhar nos olhos dela.

"Eu sabia!" Quase gritou.

"Sabia o que, Hobbit?" Perguntou, assustada.

"Sabia que você tava metida nisso." Revelou."O Finn fez todo um discurso sobre eu ser linda, inspiradora e tal, e eu não disse nada, porque sei que ele só queria que eu voltasse a acreditar em mim mesma, depois de todo o fiasco que foi a minha audição. Só que eu não sou tão ingênua! Eu sei que a maioria dos alunos só votaria em mim se fosse para fazer alguma brincadeira, como com o Kurt, ano passado. Se não foi isso, se não teve brincadeira, então só podia ser coisa de vocês, dos meus amigos."

"Você merecia Rachel." Afirmou, sincera.

"Foi sua ideia? Era você a rainha?"

"Não. A Quinn ganhou. Foi ideia dela. Ela já tinha vacilado tanto com você que era o mínimo que ela podia fazer... te dar um momento de holofotes, te deixar dançar com seu príncipe... ou rei, tanto faz." Riu e deu de ombros.

"Mas essa era a coisa mais importante do mundo pra ela."

"Na verdade, não era." Falou, indiferente.

"Como não, Santana?"

"Tudo bem, era. Era, mas na hora H, não foi. Na hora simplesmente não foi tão especial, como ela esperava, então não dá muita importância pra isso, Rachel. Não supervaloriza isso, tá?" Pediu. "Não abre muito o seu coração pra Quinn, porque ela não é como você. Ela não sabe amar e pode voltar a te machucar."

"Será que a gente deve perder assim a esperança nas pessoas?" Rachel perguntou, com a voz triste e Santana apenas deu de ombros, pegando uma bandeja e indo em direção à sala, pois não sabia como responder a isso.

"E Berry?" Ela virou, de repente, antes de entrarem no outro cômodo.

"Hum?"

"O seu marido tem razão sobre você ser linda e sexy. Ele não falou pra te ajudar, mas porque ele realmente acha você maravilhosa e, você não deve espalhar isso por aí, mas eu também acho. É uma pena que não faça parte do meu time." Sorriu com malícia, fazendo a outra gargalhar.

"Rach, será que você se incomodaria de irmos embora?" Finn se aproximou, perguntando a ela, baixinho.

"Já, Finn? É... aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela sussurrou de volta.

"Não." Ele a tranquilizou. "É que eu meio que preparei algo especial."

"Sendo assim... como eu poderia dizer não, Sr. Hudson?" Ele sorriu e deu a mão a ela, e os dois circularam pela casa, se despedindo dos amigos, um a um.

Foram para a casa em que estavam morando e não para um hotel, pois Finn continuava economizando para a mudança, apesar de Rachel não ter ido bem, em sua audição para NYADA. Ela poderia fazer a prova novamente dentro de seis meses, já morando na Grande Maçã, se ele fosse bem sucedido em seu próprio teste para a outra escola de drama, ou, se ele também falhasse, os dois tentariam novamente, em um futuro próximo. De um modo ou de outro, em algum momento eles deixariam Lima e precisariam de recursos para fazê-lo.

Entretanto, Finn sabia que o quarto que eles ocupavam, que fora o quarto dele até pouco tempo antes, não tinha nada de romântico. Então, com a ajuda de Kurt e da mãe, ele preparou o porão da casa, que estava praticamente vazio, para que os dois passassem a noite lá. Havia um grande futton no chão, coberto com edredons e travesseiros, que ele mesmo tinha arrumado, mais cedo, enquanto ela se vestia, e, ao lado, um balde com gelo com uma garrafa de espumante tinha sido colocado por Carole, para quem ele tinha telefonado, avisando que estava indo para casa.

A mulher mais velha também tinha sido a responsável por ligar os fios de luz, desses que usamos nas decorações da época de Natal, que o filho tinha espalhado pelo lugar, tendo desistido de velas, porque acender uma a uma daria trabalho demais à senhora Hummel. Ele não lamentou, no final das contas, porque Rachel só não ficou tão encantada com as luzes quanto ficou com a almofada em forma de coração e coberta de pelúcia que ele comprara para ela e estava no centro da cama improvisada.

"Eu me lembrei de uma música." Ela disse, depois de ter olhado tudo e elogiado muito. Estavam em pé, de frente um para o outro, ela com as mãos apoiadas no peito dele e ele com os braços em volta da cintura dela. "For here you are, standing there, loving me, whether or not you should." Cantou e ele franziu a testa, não se lembrando da canção. "So somewhere in my youth or childhood I must have done something good."

"Eu acho que não conheço."

"Eu não esperava que conhecesse. Ela é de A Noviça Rebelde e quando chegava essa parte do filme, normalmente você já tava dormindo." Riu do sorriso envergonhado dele. "Mas ela é perfeita pra mim. Se eu mereço ter alguém como você, me amando, cuidando de mim, ficando sempre ao meu lado... fazendo surpresas como essa, eu devo ter feito algo de bom, em algum momento."

"Você fez várias coisas boas que eu poderia enumerar, se eu não preferisse te mostrar, ainda mais, o quanto eu te amo." Declarou, deslizando o braço pelas costas dela, até a nuca, e segurando com firmeza, enquanto tomava os lábios dela nos seus.

Depois de trocarem mais alguns beijos apaixonados, cheios de carinho, ambos foram começando a ser tomados pelo desejo e as mãos iniciaram uma movimentação pelos corpos ainda vestidos. Finn tirou o paletó, sentindo a temperatura subir, e Rachel abriu os botões da camisa dele, enquanto ele quase arrebentava, impaciente, o fecho éclair do vestido dela. Em pouco tempo, eles estavam seminus e trocavam carícias ousadas, já deitados no futton, e, em mais alguns minutos, estavam exatamente como vieram ao mundo e se amando sob os edredons.

Duas coroas agora esquecidas no chão seriam uma lembrança física daquela bela noite, que eles guardariam consigo pelo resto da vida. No entanto, ela seria só um símbolo, e nunca um tipo de lembrete do que acontecera.

Aquele fora um momento das vidas de Finn e Rachel totalmente impossível de esquecer.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel escutou o barulho do despertador e logo depois sentiu uma mão grande e familiar deslizando por sua cintura, na direção de seu bumbum, bem como lábios tocando seu pescoço e ombros. Sem abrir os olhos, abraçou o corpo que tinha se aproximado do dela, e logo sentiu a ereção do marido perto de seu baixo ventre, e as mãos dele puxando a camisola dela para cima, para alcançar seu seio e brincar com ele. Pressionou o corpo contra o dele, em um movimento impulsivo, apertando seus ombros e gemendo baixo.

"Finn, é melhor a gente parar." Disse, segundos depois, recobrando a consciência que lhe faltava quando ele a tocava.

"Ah, não!" Ele reclamou com voz manhosa.

"A gente vai se atrasar. É quarta! Temos aula!"

"Eu não ligo! Já fizemos quase todas as provas." Afirmou, sem parar de tocá-la e passando a beijar seu colo.

"Ah, Deus, Finn!" Falou com dificuldade, quando a língua dele alcançou seu mamilo, depois que ele puxou o decote da camisola, e acabou se livrando ela mesma da peça de roupa, para facilitar as coisas. "Tem que ser rápido. Temos que chegar pro segundo tempo, pra poder entrar, por causa do ensaio." Falou, lembrando que teriam reunião do coral.

"Ok." Respondeu, chupando o seio dela de novo e colocando os dedos dentro da calcinha dela, tocando sua intimidade já úmida, enquanto ela acompanhava seus movimentos com o quadril.

A boxer, que era a única coisa que Finn usava para dormir quando não estava frio, foi retirada rapidamente e jogada no chão, caindo sobre ela, pouco depois, a calcinha de algodão com estampa de cerejinhas que fazia conjunto com a camisola de Rachel. O rapaz sentou-se na cama, puxando a mulher para seu colo e penetrando-a, mas eles permaneceram nessa posição que os dois adoravam por pouco tempo. Não esquecendo o fato de que precisava evitar um atraso, ela empurrou o tronco dele para trás, para que ficasse deitado, e se movimentou em cima dele, devagar, mas provocando o atrito certo no lugar certo, que era a forma como ela sabia ser mais fácil atingir o orgasmo sem demora.

Ele rolou na cama, ainda conectado a ela, ficando por cima e buscando seu próprio gozo, que veio rápido e forte. Separou-se dela com pesar, caindo em seu próprio lado da cama outra vez. Ela o abraçou, colocando a cabeça sobre seu peito, enquanto, em silêncio, os dois aguardavam seus corpos pararem de reagir. Trocaram carinhos delicados que falavam por eles sobre o amor que dividiam, antes de finalmente ela tomar a iniciativa de se levantar primeiro e se entregar a um ritual matinal que precisaria ser mais apressado do que de costume.

O casal realmente só entrou na escola na hora do segundo tempo de aula, porém, em tudo mais, o dia foi um dia como qualquer outro. Na hora do almoço, Rachel sumiu, como acontecera na segunda e na terça, e Finn não foi procurá-la, nem deixou que ninguém o fizesse, porque sabia exatamente o que ela deveria estar fazendo.

Depois que o baile de formatura passou, a Sra. Hudson voltou a ter como obsessão o futuro e colocou na cabeça que Carmen Tibideaux não a tinha permitido mostrar todo o seu potencial, e que precisava convencê-la a fazê-lo. Mandou várias mensagens de voz à professora de NYADA e, enquanto esperava por uma resposta, ensaiava alguns números que poderia usar para impressionar a famosa personalidade do teatro norte americano. Nenhuma resposta chegado até então, porque Carmen era adepta do "um é pouco, dois é bom, três é demais" e Rachel tinha tentado se apresentar duas vezes em vão.

Além do mais, durante aquele almoço, Finn achou que o grupo tinha uma preocupação maior do que saber se, onde e o que Rachel estava comendo. Tina ficara chateada e ameaçara não participar das Nacionais, depois de saber que Rachel teria mais um solo. Não se considerara valorizada por estar responsável pelo figurino e o fato de a outra garota ser formanda não lhe parecia razão suficiente para a escolha, visto que Mike também era formando e não teria qualquer destaque.

O namorado se disse decepcionado com ela, que ainda teria o ano seguinte para brilhar no coral, e chegou a chamá-la, inclusive, de egoísta. No entanto, acabou sendo a própria Rachel quem teve uma conversa em particular com ela, na hora da reunião do clube, que no final seria de grande ajuda para a solução dos problemas de ambas.

"Tina, entendo que sinta que sua voz está reprimida agora. Não sei por que escolheu esse momento para fazer uma cena..." Observou, considerando que, na verdade, a garota asiática ser ignorada nas escolhas do coral não era, nem de longe, uma novidade. "...mas quero que saiba que está sendo ouvida. Por isso quero oferecer a você cinquenta dólares para esquecer isso até as Nacionais." Ofereceu, com uma falta de tato absurda! "Tem ideia de como as Nacionais são importantes para mim?" Questionou, quando a outra saiu, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder a sua proposta."Se eu convencer Carmen Tibideaux a ir assistir nossa performance, seria como fazer um outro teste para NYADA! Ou seja, meu futuro depende de sermos ótimos... todos precisam ser perfeitos."

"Perfeitos para você se sair bem!" Falou Tina, irritada, parando enfim de caminhar e olhando para Rachel. "Sentei, por três anos, no fundo daquela sala de coral, segurando a mão do Mike, ou chorando, sorrindo ou balançando, enquanto todos estavam cantando solos." Exagerou, já que, na realidade, quase ninguém tinha apresentado solos em competições. "Às vezes, digo algo, mas na maior parte do tempo, não. Como posso ser uma peça importante? Cansei, Rachel. Cansei de ficar calada. Sou membro original do Glee e cantava com raspadinhas sendo jogadas na gente! Quando vai ser a minha vez, afinal?"

"Sabe como é difícil ser eu?" Rachel perguntou, porque continuava com sua natural dificuldade de ver as coisas pelo ângulo dos outros. "Tem Facebook ou Twitter? Assiste Bravo, lê livros ou compra cadarços para suas incríveis botas engraçadas?"

"Sim." Respondeu Tina, confusa.

"Eu não! É exaustivo ser eu. Levanto há anos às cinco da manhã, só para me preparar, caso eu ganhe um solo. Agora, não mais, porque acordaria Finn e a família dele, mas então isso foi trocado por... Oh, não! Isso não vem ao caso." Riu, mas só por um segundo, retomando o foco. "Tenho músicas do Sondheim, Hamlisch, Lloyd-Webber e Elton John memorizadas, e os hits da Katy Perry também. Sou capitã de vários clubes e mantenho minhas notas altas, porque sem essas coisas jamais poderia sonhar com a melhor escola de drama."

"Eu também sou capaz de tudo isso."

"E fará! Ano que vem. Terá sua chance ano que vem."

"Tudo que quero é, por um momento, me sentir como você." Confessou a mais nova. "Estar no palco e receber as palmas que está acostumada a ter." Completou, saindo e encerrando o assunto, que só seria retomado depois que ela, tendo batido a cabeça em um acidente e ficado confusa por um tempo, acabasse vendo as coisas por outro ângulo.

"Tenho que aceitar que não irei." Rachel respondeu à indagação da amiga, depois que esta a encontrou, fazendo exercícios de voz no auditório, e perguntou se ela tinha recebido alguma notícia de Tibideaux. "Mandei emails, liguei, e não há mais nada que eu possa fazer."

"Poderia ir vê-la. Algo me diz que é o que você sugeriria a si mesma, se não estivesse abalada. Rachel Berry não aceita 'não' como resposta!"

"E isso é bom?"

"Eu pesquisei e ela é professora em Oberlin. Se formos até lá, agora, podemos encontrá-la. Eu posso dirigir."

"Faria isso por mim?" Espantou-se. "Por que? Você não estava errada em tudo que me disse. Todos são importantes e eu sinto muito se te fiz sentir fazendo número apenas."

"Todos tem seu papel em uma peça, certo? Talvez, por enquanto, esse seja o meu." Deu de ombros e Rachel se levantou, agradecendo muito e dando-lhe um abraço.

Quando encontraram com a representante de NYADA ela não foi nada receptiva. Acusou Rachel de ocupar o tempo dela com suas mensagens, tirando a chance de outros candidatos que também tinham suas esperanças e sonhos, e os depositavam nela. Quis saber por que ela se achava mais merecedora de atenção que os demais, e a menina, nervosa, só soube pedir desculpas e dizer que não imaginava estar prejudicando ninguém.

"Sra. Tibideuax, eu sei como se sente." Tina, então, se intrometeu na conversa. "Rachel Berry é um saco! O que ela quer, ela consegue, e eu passei muito tempo guardando rancor por isso, mas a verdade é que ela consegue porque é excepcional. Não só a voz, que é fantástica, como também o foco, a vontade. Com que frequência a senhora encontra a pessoa certa?"

"A pessoa certa, que nem lembra a letra da música?" Duvidou.

"Então, ela tem um dia ruim e isso molda seu futuro?"

"Sei que estou me arriscando ao pedir uma consideração especial." Rachel retomou sua voz. "Porém, me responda: sua carreira excepcional não envolveu também riscos?" A mulher não respondeu, mas pareceu mais interessada. "Nos apresentaremos na final da competição de corais escolares em Chicago e vimos que estará se apresentando lá, no Lyric Opera. Antes que se decida de vez, só quero que me ouça cantar! Não há nada em que eu seja tão boa, pelo que eu seja tão apaixonada e que me faça tão feliz! Acho que é isso o que me diferencia."

"Acho que é hora de você e sua amiga irem embora."

"Tudo bem." Resignou-se por hora. "Só quero que saiba que nos veremos ano que vem, e todos os anos depois, até que eu entre. Não fez audição para Juilliard quatro vezes?" Ousou deixar no ar, antes de um "obrigada" final e de sair de lá com Tina, com o espírito renovado, apesar de nenhum avanço real.

Sentia-se muito mais animada, pois estava mesmo determinada a fazer os testes tantas vezes quantas fossem necessárias, em vez de ficar com pena de si mesma, como se nunca mais fosse ter nenhuma chance de lutar por uma carreira na Broadway. Por ora, se dedicaria a aproveitar os últimos dias com os amigos da escola, a ajudar Finn com o teste dele e a ensaiar com dedicação para a competição que estava chegando.

Sue Silvester, que estava a frente do coral junto com o Sr. Schuester, estava enlouquecendo a todos com ideias como usar capacetes e amoladores de metal, em alusão à profissão da protagonista do filme Flashdance, cuja música pretendiam cantar, bem como Kurt vestido de Drag Queen, porque Wade estava conseguindo chamar atenção, travestindo-se e fazendo suas performances no Vocal Adrenaline como Unique.

A última ideia maluca tinha sido cada membro do clube ser acompanhado por um anão na coreografia, mas Will felizmente não havia concordado com isso. O clima não estava nada bom no auditório, quando Rachel e Tina voltaram, uma vez que todos queriam ganhar a competição, mas ninguém havia tido nenhuma ideia que parecesse ser realmente boa ainda. A pausa que as duas garotas propuseram na discussão, pedindo licença para se apresentarem juntas, foi muito bem vinda e mostrou que eles não precisavam ficar tão preocupados em vencer, e sim em ser eles mesmos e fazer o que amavam, que era se apresentar para uma plateia lotada e sempre muito animada.

Tina realizou o desejo de cantar em dueto com Rachel, antes que a mesma se formasse, e a união da pessoa sobre quem os holofotes sempre estavam com aquela cujas luzes mal conheciam mostrou que nem anões, nem um garoto vestido de mulher, nem a líder de sempre eram o que Sue tinha chamado de "fator Unique" do Novas Direções.

"Acho que todos somos." Rachel concluiu, conversando com Finn que, como sempre, via na esposa o maior brilho de todos e afirmara ser ela o grande trunfo do grupo. "Em um mar cheio de crianças que só querem se unir aos seus, somos diferentes. Tentamos nos conhecer, ajudar e aceitar uns aos outros. Esse é o nosso 'fator Unique', Finn! É o que amo na gente."

"Eu também." Ele respondeu, sincero, enquanto os dois observavam pessoas tão diferentes uma das outras quanto Sam, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt e Brittany conversando animadamente. "Eu também." Disse, segurando a mão dela, e os dois caminharam juntos, com esperanças maiores do que nunca não só no futuro próximo, como também naquele um pouco mais distante, para o estacionamento.


	10. Chapter 10

"Aqui, sim. Aqui mesmo fixar quero meu eterno repouso, e desta carne lassa do mundo sacudir o jugo das estrelas funestas. Olhos, vede mais uma vez! É a última. Um abraço permiti-vos também, ó braços! Lábios, que sois a porta do hálito, com um beijo legítimo selai este contrato sem-sem-semi-"

"...sempiterno com a morte exorbitante, Finn." Rachel completou o marido, que sempre empacava naquela mesma palavra da fala de Romeu que ele estava decorando para seu teste para o Actor's Studio.

"Não dá, Rach! Isso não tá dando certo!" Afirmou, frustrado.

"Romeu e Julieta é um clássico, amor. Não tem erro!"

"Eu acho que eu ia me sentir mais confortável e tranquilo, se pegasse uma coisa menos complicada, e você, melhor que ninguém, sabe que a coisa toda pode dar errado se eu ficar nervoso."

"Tudo bem. Você pode ter razão! Eu vou pensar em alguma outra peça mais recente."

"Um filme talvez." Ele deu de ombros.

"É... talvez um filme." Concordou, sorrindo. "E quanto à música?" Perguntou, visto que Finn tinha sido informado de que precisaria apresentar uma cena falada e outra em que cantasse.

"O que você acha, Kurt?" Ele chamou a atenção do irmão, que folheava uma revista enquanto Rachel o ajudava a se preparar para a audição, na sala de estar dos Hummel-Hudson. "Uma de Rock of Ages ou The point of no return?"

"Bom... a Rachel cantou uma música que ela cantava sempre e esqueceu a letra, já eu optei por mudar um pouco e não esqueci. MAS eu também não recebi nenhuma carta ainda, o que significa que também não temos como afirmar se eu passei." Falou, praticamente pensando alto.

"E?" Finn questionou, impaciente.

"E... que não temos como saber se o resultado final é melhor quando arriscamos ou quando ficamos na nossa zona de conforto."

"Você não tá ajudando, Kurt." Rachel cruzou os braços na frente de si.

"Ok. O ponto é: Rachel só esqueceu a letra porque estava nervosa, e é provável que tenha sido justamente porque ela se sentia na obrigação de ser perfeita, cantando aquela música. Eu só fui aparentemente bem porque tirei a responsabilidade de cima de mim ao escolher o que não era o previsível. Você precisa tentar identificar se vai se sentir na obrigação de acertar ou não, ao fazer o que faz sempre e cantar um rock, porque, se for esse o caso, acho que deve tirar essa responsabilidade de cima de você e fazer algo que nunca fez."

"Eu acho que vou ficar nervoso de qualquer jeito." Finn riu.

"Já eu acho que você vai se sair bem e não vai esquecer a letra ou engasgar, seja qual for a música que você escolher." Kurt ia falar algo, mas ela o parou com um gesto. "Po-rém..." Acentuou. "...no final, minha escolha é a mesma que a sua, Kurt. A trilha de Rock of Ages é conhecia por qualquer garoto da sua idade, babe. Você nem precisaria ter visto o filme pra saber todas elas! Cantando algo de um outro musical, você vai mostrar que realmente se interessa por teatro ou, pelo menos, por cinema. Isso também pode contar, na hora da sua aprovação."

"Bem pensando, cunhadinha." Kurt levantou as sobrancelhas, admirado, e ela sorriu, fazendo uma reverência.

"Canta, pra gente ver, amor." Ela pediu, indo até o som colocar uma base instrumental, enquanto o marido se posicionava na frente do sofá onde estava Kurt, que logo foi também ocupado pela morena.

"Passarino - go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey..." Finn iniciou sua apresentação caseira. "You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent... Silent..." Os dois jovens foram vendo o outro se envolver completamente na música, até chegar à última parte cantada apenas pelo Fantasma. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?"

"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence... Silence..." Rachel não resistiu e cantou toda a parte de Christine Daaé.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold, the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return." O casal terminou junto e de mãos dadas, arrancando aplausos de Kurt.

"Excelente, como tudo o que fazem juntos, pombinhos!" Ele brincou. "Acho que você vai se sair maravilhosamente bem, caro irmão. Só que agora temos todos que dormir, porque amanhã viajaremos cedo." Completou, referindo-se à partida do grupo para as Nacionais, na manhã seguinte.

As malas já estavam prontas e a empolgação era tanta que sequer foi preciso que o despertador tocasse. Na hora marcada, os três estavam embarcando no ônibus alugado, em frente à escola, com os colegas do coral, o Sr. Schue, e as treinadoras Sue Silvester e Shanon Bieste. Não havia ninguém dentro do veiculo que não estivesse também animado e ansioso pela competição, a ponto de Mercedes ter acabado ficando doente, por somatização.

Algumas alterações foram feitas no ensaio final para o caso de Mercedes não melhorar, mas Will estava muito preocupado porque ela tinha uma das melhores vozes do coral e ele realmente queria que o Novas Direções voltasse a Lima vitorioso naquele ano. Ele não era o único excessivamente tenso e uma briga começou entre os meninos. Sam reclamava por Puck estar lendo algo no meio do ensaio, sem saber que ele estava se preparando para uma prova de uma faculdade, e Puck, por sua vez, afirmava já saber bem os passos da coreografia.

Rachel, como sempre, estava desesperada para que tudo ficasse perfeito, Finn, como líder, respondia à queixa dos que se diziam cansados, informando que eles ensaiariam até de madrugada, se fosse preciso, e Santana ameaçava "dar uma de Lima Heights para cima dos traseiros infelizes" dos companheiros, caso começassem a se lamentar e dizer que não poderiam ganhar sem Jones.

Will acabou conseguindo transformar o caos em motivação, mostrando a todos que a confusão demonstrava paixão, envolvimento, comprometimento com a apresentação. Sugeriu que todos descansassem por meia hora, mas eles preferiram retomar de uma vez o ensaio, durante o qual ficou claro que eles estavam preparados para fazer uma ótima apresentação e talvez até ganhar, pela primeira vez, o título de campeões das Nacionais.

"Gente, será que antes de dormir vocês poderiam me dar mais uns minutinhos?" Finn pediu, um pouco reticente, quando seus amigos estavam prestes a deixar a sala que o hotel disponibilizara para eles.

"Claro, Finn." Blaine respondeu, sentando-se.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Rachel preocupou-se, mas ele negou e ela relaxou, pegando uma cadeira ao lado da de Kurt.

"Vamos logo, então, porque eu preciso do meu sono de beleza." Sugar reclamou.

"A Rachel já tá esperando um bebê?" Brittany questionou, avoada.

"Eu quero mostrar uma coisa e saber a opinião de vocês. É algo que eu to preparando pra o meu teste pra escola do Actor's Studio."

"Legal." Puck balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables. Now my friends are dead and gone." Finn começou, à capela, colocando, em seguida, a base da canção. "Here they talked of it was they lit the flame. Here they sang about tomorrow and tomorrow never came."

Todos ficaram subitamente sérios, incrédulos, vendo Finn cantar uma canção de um musical tão conhecido e aclamado, com uma carga dramática tão grande, e interpretá-la com enorme segurança. Ele pronunciava cada palavra com emoção e transmitia a dor do personagem, que vira seus amigos serem mortos, lutando por um mundo melhor. As lágrimas não demoraram a sair de seus olhos e molhar suas feições, tristes como o tom adquirido por sua voz.

"Phantom faces at the window. Phantom shadows on the floor. Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friends will meet nomore. Oh, my friends, my friends, don't ask me what your sacrifice was for. Empty chairs at empty tables, where my friend will sing no more." Ele entoou a última parte e saiu do personagem, sorrindo largamente, quando ouviu as palmas e gritos dos demais.

"Isso foi lindo, Finn!" Tina elogiou, passando a mão pelo rosto encharcado de lágrimas. Foi quando viu percebeu que as outras meninas e alguns dos meninos também tinham se emocionado.

"Eu não vejo como eles possam te recusar." Assegurou Will, abraçando o pupilo.

"Empty chairs at empty tables?" Rachel foi a última a se aproximar dele, quando os outros já estavam dispersando.

"Você não gostou?" Indagou, receoso.

"Se eu não gostei? Eu amei, Finn! Foi lindo!" Sorriu. "Eu só fiquei surpresa." Falou, sincera, porque não somente os dois não tinham falado sobre aquela opção, como também, por mais que o incentivasse, até aquele momento ela nem imaginava que o talento dele para interpretar fosse tão grande.

"Eu pensei muito sobre tudo que você e o Kurt falaram. Eu concordo que é melhor eu demonstrar que conheço mais do que apenas rock, se quero ser ator... que eu preciso mostrar que me interesso e posso cantar também canções feitas originariamente para musicais."

"Mas você não me disse que tinha pensado nessa música."

"E eu não tinha mesmo, mas teve outra coisa que o Kurt disse que me fez pensar. Ele nos escutou cantando e falou que fazemos tudo bem juntos, lembra? Só que eu não vou ter você no teste comigo, e isso chamou minha atenção para o fato de que The point of no return é um dueto do Fantasma com a Christine, e ficaria pela metade. Aí, quando você foi ajudar a cuidar da Mercedes, mais cedo, e experimentar seu vestido, eu lembrei dessa música, resolvi baixar o áudio e dei até uma ensaiada rápida."

"Eu não tinha pensado nessa coisa do dueto." Respondeu, sem jeito. "Mas agora a sua escolha foi perfeita, meu amor. Além de ser uma música toda do personagem, vai mostrar o seu lado mais dramático, e a gente pode escolher uma coisa mais alegre pra sua cena falada, pra você se mostrar bem eclético."

"Na verdade, eu também pensei nisso, mais cedo. Vamos lá pro quarto, que eu vou te mostrar as duas cenas em que eu pensei." Pediu, tomando a mão dela na sua.

Finn iria precisar de Rachel para ensaiar as falas escolhidas e de uma atriz disponibilizada pela escola, na hora do teste, porque não tinha gostado de nenhum monólogo, mas pelo menos ele decidira, enfim, o que apresentar. Dormiu tranquilo, sabendo disso, e com a certeza em seu coração de que levantaria o maior troféu do dia, na tarde seguinte, enquanto Rachel, a seu lado, estava nervosíssima com a possibilidade de Carmen Tibideaux aparecer para vê-los.

Além de ter dormido pouco, a garota não conseguiu ficar parada e esperar dentro do teatro, depois de colocar a roupa com que se apresentaria. Ficou andando pelo pátio da faculdade que estava recebendo o evento em seu anfiteatro, em parte para tentar se acalmar e em parte à procura do rosto que ela mais queria ver naquele dia. No entanto, foi alguém que ela já imaginava que veria naquele dia que se aproximou, fazendo questão de piorar ainda mais o seu estado.

"Se eu fosse você, me preocuparia mais em ficar em quarto lugar do que em procurar por ela. Não tem como Carmen Tibideaux vir." Jesse disse, sem rodeios.

"Como sabe da Carmen?"

"É meu dever saber como estão meus adversários. Sempre procuro aquela informação a mais. Detestaria que travasse no palco de novo hoje."

"Sei exatamente o que faz! Não namoramos tanto tempo e não sei exatamente quanto daquilo foi real, mas quando fica nervoso, fica mal e bem pálido, e começa a passar a mão no cabelo, como Dany Zuco." Disse e era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo!

"Olha, você não tem ideia da pressão em cima de mim. Ano passado, o Vocal Adrenaline perdeu pela primeira vez em oito anos. Se perder de novo esse ano, acabou! Fim da dinastia! A magia de intimidar os oponentes acaba. Eu prometi que melhoraria o programa, então isso seria humilhante pra mim."

Rachel lembrou a Jesse que, apesar de a ajuda inicial a Unique ter sido dada por Kurt e Mercedes, ele soubera aproveitar bem a ideia do garoto de se travestir, complementando-a. Também fez com que rememorasse tudo mais que já tinha feito pelo Vocal Adrenaline, incluindo a inesquecível performance em Bohemian Rhapsohy, quando ele se disse estressado e confuso com as novas regras, que incluíam trinta e três por cento de vintage nas apresentações.

A conversa foi interrompida com a chegada de Finn, no entanto, e o casal recebeu os cumprimentos do rapaz pelo recente casamento, do qual ele também já estava ciente. Finn e Rachel seguiram direto para o camarim, onde Hudson contou a ela que tinha apostado todo o dinheiro deles na vitória, preocupando-a, e fez um belo discurso em agradecimento ao Sr. Schuester, que por pouco não foi ouvido por Mercedes e Sue, que chegaram logo depois, anunciando a volta da garota a seu lugar na apresentação.

O Novas Direções foi o primeiro coral a subir no palco, sendo o primeiro número o das meninas que tinham formado, por um tempo, as Troubletones, com a participação de Quinn e Tina. O segundo seria o solo de Rachel que, antes de entrar no palco, viu a cadeira que deveria estar sendo ocupada pela professora de NYADA vazia, confirmando o prognóstico de Jesse, e ficou arrasada.

"Ela não veio."

"Para com isso! Olha pra mim." Finn implorou. "Esse é o seu momento! Foram três anos de preparação. Esquece todo o resto e vai lá!"

É claro que ela foi e arrasou, como sempre, bem como todo o grupo, quando se uniu a ela para a terceira e última performance. A essa altura, Carmen já tinha se juntado ao resto dos convidados e, como eles, ficado boquiaberta com a qualidade da jovem cantora. A atriz veterana não ficou para ver os resultados porque não tinha ido até ali interessada em competição de corais e já tinha tomado uma decisão sobre Rachel que não dependia da vitória do grupo de que ela fazia parte.

Não dependia também da surpreendente intervenção que Jesse tentou fazer, afirmando a ela ser sua ex-namorada a pessoa mais talentosa que conhecia. Talento que ele não viu ser individualmente reconhecido naquela competição, mas que ajudou os alunos do McKinley a ganharem dos de Carmel, que eram de sua responsabilidade, o que, entretanto, não fez com que ele se arrependesse, nem por um minuto, de suas palavras.

Ele sabia que Rachel seria uma estrela e que ela merecia isso! E sabia também, em seu íntimo, que o Novas Direções merecia ter, finalmente, a sua consagração.


	11. Chapter 11

O mundo pareceu estar em câmera lenta enquanto os membros do coral levantavam o troféu tão merecido, cumprimentavam uns aos outros, e recebiam aplausos e felicitações dos jurados, do apresentador e até do coral adversário, ainda no palco onde havia acontecido a competição. Porém o momento em que o mundo realmente pareceu diferente foi aquele em que Finn, Rachel e seus companheiros de jornada entraram juntos na escola, na segunda-feira, e, no lugar de raspadinhas, receberam um banho de papel picado.

Havia faixas parabenizando o grupo por sua conquista, os alunos estavam reunidos no corredor, para vê-los carregando o prêmio, e, enquanto os casais aproveitavam o clima para namorar, membros solteiros do ND, como Rory, ganhavam carinhos, como abraços e beijos na bochecha, de meninas que nunca haviam falado com eles antes. Will foi ovacionado por seus colegas de trabalho e ganhou um bolo, que foi cortado enquanto Emma mostrava ao namorado a foto dele na primeira página de um jornal local.

Finn dobrou o montante em dinheiro que ele e Rachel tinham guardado até então, ao receber de Rick Nelson a quantia apostada pelo ruivo na derrota do grupo, e Kurt se assustou, ao ser abraçado por um jogador de futebol. Sue Silvester retomou seu posto à frente das Cheerios, ao entregar o cheque do primeiro lugar ao diretor Figgins, enquanto Rachel deu autógrafo para uma menina do primeiro ano, no anuário de 2012, e mal pode acreditar que aquilo era realidade.

Durantes as aulas, colegas ficavam perguntando a cada um deles detalhes sobre a competição e alguns até falavam em tentar uma vaga no coral no ano seguinte. Depois, a turma toda se reuniu na sala do coral e brindou com cidra, visto que eles não podiam consumir álcool, mas as garrafas e o líquido nelas lembravam champagne. Então, beberam e também deram banho uns nos outros com ela, como se faz com a bebida cara em grandes comemorações esportivas. Mesmo sabendo que, provavelmente, com a saída de parte deles, o coral voltaria a ser visto como coisa de perdedor e teria que lutar para juntar novamente o número mínimo de componentes para competir, eles estavam felizes e orgulhosos.

"O Finn me disse que você tava lendo no ensaio porque vai fazer uma prova essa semana, cara. Foi mal!" Sam se desculpou com Puck, no meio da festa improvisada.

"Tá tudo em paz, brother. Eu provavelmente não vou passar, mas eu decidi pelo menos tentar prestar pra Educação Física. Eu não vou querer limpar piscina a minha vida inteira, né?" Falou, sem perceber que Quinn prestava atenção a tudo.

"Vocês não tem medo de relacionamento à distância, não?" Sugar perguntou a Santana, Mercedes e Tina, visto que as duas primeiras se mudariam em breve de Lima, e o namorado da terceira também. Santana faria faculdade em Kentucky, graças a uma bolsa para líderes de torcida, Mike tinha recebido um convite da Joffrey em Chicago, e Mercedes fora contratada por um produtor de LA, para ser cantora de apoio em uma gravadora independente, e teria aulas de extensão na UCLA.

"Medo eu tenho, mas a gente tem pelo menos que tentar, né?" Mercedes deu de ombros. "Ainda mais quando eu não teria conseguido sem o Sam."

"Eu não terminaria com o Mike, de repente, só porque ele vai estar em outra cidade." Afirmou Tina, tristonha por um momento.

"Eu, na verdade, não conversei com a Brit ainda. Eu não tava esperando que ela realmente não se formasse. Achava que ia ganhar uma segunda chance, que nem o Puck." Observou, preocupada.

Conversas como estas, sobre mudanças e despedidas, eram inevitáveis, mas não duravam muito, porque alguém sempre lembrava o que eles realmente estavam fazendo ali, que era celebrar. Fechado o colégio, eles seguiram para o quintal da casa de Mercedes e passaram a noite lá, simplesmente para ficar mais tempo juntos e fazer o momento durar o máximo possível.

A comemoração não terminou naquela noite, no entanto, porque o mentor daqueles meninos e meninas foi agraciado, dias depois, com o título de professor do ano, em um evento que aconteceu no auditório e foi apresentado por Rachel e Finn. Vestidos novamente com as roupas usadas nas Nacionais, eles subiram ao palco juntos e anunciaram a vitória de Will, surpreendendo o rapaz, que nem imaginava ter sido escolhido, entre tantos bons profissionais que trabalhavam no McKinley com ele.

"Espere." Finn pediu, quando viu o amigo se levantar na plateia. "Antes de vir receber o prêmio, queríamos dizer algumas coisas." Continuou, vendo o outro reocupar sua poltrona. "Há três anos, eu achava que tinha tudo. Eu era o capitão do futebol, namorava a capitão da torcida... mas, então, conheci você, Sr. Schue, e percebi tudo o que me faltava. Há muitos professores ótimos nessa escola, que ensinam muitas coisas importantes, como dirigir, calcular frações... só que você ensina seus alunos a sonharem e acho que não há nada mais importante do que isso."

"Quando te conheci, eu era só uma judia irritante, com pais gays e um sonho enorme." Foi a vez de Rachel falar ao microfone. "Hoje, ainda tenho dois pais, sou judia e talvez seja irritante do mesmo jeito, mas estou aqui, irei para Nova York, haja o que houver, e digo sinceramente que não poderia ter feito isso sem você. Eu te levarei comigo pra sempre e... parabéns! Ninguém merece isso mais do que você. Te amamos e isso é pra você!" Completou, enquanto as cortinas se abriam atrás dela, mostrando o resto do coral que ele coordenava.

Não poderia ter sido escolhida uma música mais adequada ao momento de vida de todos eles do que We are the champions e, durante a apresentação da mesma, ninguém melhor do que o casal para buscar o amigo no meio dos convidados, a fim de que fosse ao palco com eles e abraçasse, um a um, seus protegidos. Emma, Beiste, e até mesmo Sue, compartilharam, sorridentes, da felicidade do colega, a quem também amavam e admiravam muito.

Então chegou a última semana de aulas e, bem no começo dela, o exame de Finn. O diretor da The Actor's Studio em pessoa fora a Ohio para vê-lo, após ter se emocionado com a ficha de inscrição do rapaz e suas cartas de recomendação. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para a apresentação e, se por um lado a presença de James Lipton ali era animadora, por demonstrar que Hudson tinha causado boa impressão, por outro ela era intimidante, em razão da notoriedade do apresentador.

"Fica calmo. Vai dar tudo certo." Rachel pediu, segurando as duas mãos dele entre as suas, na coxia do auditório. "E, como eu já te disse, quando você se mostra confiante fica muito sexy." Sorriu e ele fez o mesmo, relaxando um pouco.

"Você passa o texto comigo, só mais uma vez?" Pediu a ela, pois contracenaria com uma atriz, que tinha recebido o trecho selecionado, mas com quem não pode ensaiar.

"Claro! Se for te deixar mais calmo." Ele assentiu e pigarreou, assumindo a postura do personagem, para que ela começasse. "Olá." Ela disse, já na pele da jovem vivida no cinema por Drew Barrymore.

"Olá." Ele respondeu, dando continuidade ao diálogo.

"O que faz aqui?" Perguntou, se fazendo de confusa, como a personagem deveria estar.

"Eu... eu vim resgatar-te."

"Resgatar-me? Uma plebeia?"

"A bem da verdade, eu venho implorar teu perdão. Eu te ofereci o mundo e no primeiro teste de honra, te traí. Por favor, Danielle."

"Diga de novo."

"Eu sinto muito."

"Não. A parte em que diz o meu nome."

"Danielle." Pronunciou, sorrindo, como o príncipe de Para Sempre Cinderela."Talvez você pudesse ser muito gentil e me ajudar a achar a dona deste maravilhoso sapatinho." Continuou, mostrando o adereço que usaria no palco.

"Onde você o achou?"

"Ela é minha cara metade, de todas as maneiras. Por favor, me diga que eu não a perdi."

"Pertence a uma camponesa, alteza... que fingiu ser uma dama da Corte para salvar a vida de um homem."

"Sim, eu sei. E o nome é Henry, se não se importa." Corrigiu, se ajoelhando. "Eu me ajoelho diante de ti, não como um príncipe, mas como um homem apaixonado. Mas eu me sentiria como um rei se você, Danielle de Barbarac, aceitasse ser minha esposa."

"Eu já sou sua esposa." Rachel brincou, tendo acabado a cena escolhida.

"A melhor de todas!" Ele assegurou, levantando-se e beijando a morena.

"Não vai beijar assim a atriz que vai contracenar com você, não, hein! Primeiro, você tem que aprender beijo técnico."

"Sério? Eu tava pensando em tirar uma casquinha." Afirmou, zombeteiro, levando um leve tapa no braço.

"Quebra a perna." Falou, ouvindo o nome dele ser chamado, e ele apenas sorriu, indo para a frente das cortinas.

"Seu nome é Finn Hudson e você quer muito ser ator, certo?" O senhor barbudo questionou e ele apenas balançou a cabeça. "Sua carta mostrava muita paixão e as cartas dos seus professores demonstravam uma grande admiração e carinho por você. Sua história de vida é muito interessante e eu quis vir te ver pessoalmente por tudo isso, mas você sabe que seria uma exceção, se passasse, não é? Você não fez nenhuma atividade extracurricular relacionada a drama, apenas esportes e clube do coral."

"Eu demorei para assumir meu sonho, senhor Lipton. Eu nunca pensei que servisse pra nada e que pudesse sair de Lima, então não via razão nem pra tentar." Explicou, envergonhado. "Mas eu aprendi, com pessoas que amo, que nunca é tarde pra começar, quando a gente quer realmente uma coisa. E também que não se pode desistir, quando os obstáculos vierem, porque é claro que eles virão!" Respirou fundo. "Então a única coisa que eu posso garantir é que o senhor não tá perdendo seu tempo aqui, porque, se eu não passar dessa vez, eu vou tentar outras. Eu vou ser um ator, um dia, e o senhor vai poder dizer que me deu minha primeira chance." Brincou.

"Muito bem! Quando quiser, então, Finn." Fez um gesto, indicando que ele poderia começar e ele chamou a atriz, apresentando primeiro a cena falada, durante a qual foi perdendo qualquer nervosismo que pudesse ter atrapalhado sua performance na cena de Os Miseráveis.

James Lipton elogiou as escolhas de Finn e comentou alguma coisa sobre o custo de vida em Nova York e trabalhos de meio expediente, mesmo que tenha feito questão de manter a compostura e dizer que o resultado do teste seria enviado, por email, até o final da semana. O candidato, por sua vez, não querendo deixar ninguém otimista demais e abrir espaço para decepções maiores, se limitou a comentar apenas a última parte, quando encontrou Rachel e Kurt esperando por ele no corredor.

"As cartas de NYADA também vão chegar essa semana." A garota comentou.

"Meu Deus! Isso é tão excitante!" Kurt levou as mãos ao rosto, empolgado.

"E totalmente apavorante." Finn preferiu mostrar um pouco de medo, para lembrar que nenhum deles estava garantido. Temia a reprovação de qualquer um dos três, quando vinham fazendo tantos planos.

"Temos que fazer um pacto. Quando recebermos as cartas e, no seu caso, o email, chamaremos os outros dois e abriremos juntos." Rachel pediu. "Estas respostas são o nosso futuro e devemos estar lá, uns para os outros. Combinado?"

"Combinado." Os rapazes responderam, e Kurt propôs o juramento de dedinho, antes de sugerir também que eles continuassem conversando em casa.

A semana foi longa, graças à expectativa, mas bastante agradável também porque, não tendo muito o que fazer nos horários de ensaio, Will sugeriu que uns cantassem músicas de despedida para os outros. Começou ele mesmo com Forever Young, seguido por Kurt, que cantou I'll remember e pelo grupo de formandos, dedicando aos demais You get what you give.

Cada nova música vinha com uma nova celebração, abraços, choro, risos, promessas de amizade eterna, planos que gostariam de cumprir, mas reconheciam serem difíceis de realizar. Algumas pessoas provavelmente nem se falariam mais, a não ser em encontros promovidos para reunião de todo o grupo. Outras seriam sempre amigas e sua cumplicidade só fez aumentar, naquela semana, como foi o caso de Will, que resolveu contar um antigo segredo a Finn, quando o rapaz foi buscar, em sua sala, o anuário no qual ele ficara de deixar uma dedicatória.

"Eu não só te chantageei, pra você entrar no Glee. Eu mesmo tinha plantado a droga no seu armário." Disse, culpado, mesmo que tenha feito isso por um bem maior. "Foi errado e, apesar dos resultados, eu sempre me odiei por ter feito isso. Eu sinto muito, e tudo bem se não quiser mais falar comigo, mas achei que era justo você saber." Finn estava congelado, mas logo abriu um sorriso.

"Você é muito mais legal do que eu pensei que fosse!" Declarou, antes de ir, abraçado ao amigo, para mais uma reunião.

Laços que se manteriam por toda a vida, por sua vez, foram momentaneamente afrouxados pela necessidade, como aquele entre Kurt e o pai. Burt estava se preparando para a partida do filho, de quem se tornara ainda mais próximo depois da morte da mãe dele, apesar de todo o estranhamento causado pela descoberta de sua orientação sexual. Ele provou seu apoio irrestrito ao filho, dançando Single Ladies no auditório, acompanhado por Brittany e Tina.

"Foi o melhor presente de formatura de todos!" Kurt comentou, enquanto ele e Blaine esperavam pelos demais na sala do coral, pouco depois da apresentação do pai.

"E as toalhas com monograma que eu te dei? São para a mudança!" Blaine não gostou de ver o outro cutucando as próprias unhas, fingindo indiferença. "Ok... nós já evitamos o assunto por muito tempo. Não acha que deveríamos ter uma conversa?" Perguntou, deixando claro que também era um período de inseguranças. "Nós sabemos o quanto podem ser complicados relacionamentos à distância. Vimos isso em O Diário de Uma Paixão."

"Quer saber como imagino o fim da minha vida? Exatamente como em O Diário: sentado em uma casa de repouso, falando sem parar sobre minha juventude, e com meu primeiro e único amor a meu lado. A diferença é que ambos vamos nos lembrar de tudo."

"Então ficaremos bem?"

"Daremos um jeito nessa relação à distância." Prometeu Hummel, tentando ser forte pelos dois.

Estava justamente contando sobre essa conversa para Rachel e Finn, e recebendo o apoio do casal, por não estar, no fundo, tão confiante quanto quisera parecer, quando a garota tirou da caixa de correio duas cartas de NYADA. Mostrou os envelopes aos dois rapazes e os três ficaram mudos por alguns segundos.

"Eu também recebi o email." Finn finalmente acabou com o silêncio.

"Você abriu?" Rachel quis logo saber e ele negou, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Vamos entrar e ver logo?" Kurt propôs, nervoso.

"A gente consegue fazer isso. A gente consegue. A gente consegue." A morena repetiu, como a um mantra, enquanto eles andavam para a casa.

Cada passo em direção àquele destino, que já não dependia deles, pareceu demorar bem mais que uma eternidade.


End file.
